teach me to love
by Jigsaw1234
Summary: Jenny Harrison has always had a huge crush on, Stan. And one night when they go out she can no longer hold her feelings for him. And her little Brother Dave Harrison has a secret crush of is own. Set Eight years after the events of all about Mormons; rated M for Sex language and underage drinking; characters are 11 to 23 in this story. Hope you enjoy R&R kyndy Stan x oc, oc x oc
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS HERE IS MY NEW STORY TEACH ME TO LOVE IT'S SET A FEW YEARS AFTER THE EPISODE ALL ABOUT MORMONS WHEN JENNY HARRISON WHO'S HAD A CRUSH ON STAN SINCE SHE MET HIM WHEN GARY INVITED HIM OVER FOR DINNER, THEN WHEN GARY INVITES HIM OVER AGAIN SHE CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE SO HERE'S CHAPTER1 NOW R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE CHARACTERS ARE 13 TO 20 IN THIS STORY

18 Year old Stan Marsh was down again. His on again off again girlfriend Wendy Testaburger; had once again broken up with him, this time he knew it was for good because she started seeing Kyle; who Stan by some miracle had forgiven since they were best friends after all; he was in his room watching Spartacus blood and Sand. When a knock on the door was heard; "yea?" asked Stan. "Hey Stan i heard about what happened between you and Wendy" replied Stan's second best friend Gary Harrison; "oh hey Gary" said Stan, "I was actually wondering if you'd wanna come over to my house for the weekend" replied Gary, "I guess since i usually hangout with Kyle but he's spending time with Wendy so what the hell" said Stan; "Great!" replied Gary. "Okay what time you want me over?" asked Stan, "Well it's like four O'clock now so maybe in an hour I've already asked my Mum and Dad and they're fine with it" replied Gary, "oh hello Gary" said Sharon coming in with a basket with Stan's washing in it; "Hi Mrs Marsh i invited Stan to spend the weekend with us is it okay with you?" asked Gary, "well i don't see the harm in that just if there's gonna be drinking don't drink too much because of how easily Stan gets drunk and I've seen how easily drunk you can get too, just because the drinking laws were lowered from 21 to 18 doesn't mean you can drink like kings" said Sharon, "don't worry Mrs. Marsh Stan Mark and I may have one or two beers with dinner, because we are Mormons but Mum and Dad sometimes make acceptations since they will drink wine with dinner. We're quite lucky because Mormons aren't really supposed to drink alcohol.

When Stan got a call from Kyle; **STAN: **"Hey dude sorry i know we usually go for a drink on Friday but Gary invited me to spend the weekend with him" **KYLE: **"okay maybe invite him along oh and Wendy and i wanted to talk to you about something I'd rather not discuss over the phone" **STAN: **"Sure all right I've gotta go" they hung up; "hey Gary there aren't any plans after dinner tonight are there?" asked Stan, "No why?" asked Gary, "Well let's only have one drink with dinner because Kyle Invited you and myself out for a couple of drinks tonight" replied Stan, "sure i really like Kyle. I'm glad you forgave him for dating your girl behind your back" said Gary; "No it wasn't behind my back um Wendy and i broke up and she started dating Kyle a few weeks after" replied Stan, "Okay then i look ford to it" said Gary, as Stan packed for the weekend and they left; once they arrived at the Harrison's residents they were greeted with open arms, "Stan Gary so good to see you" they said, "Thanks for having me over" replied Stan, "it's not a problem our door is always open to you" said Mrs. Harrison; "Oh and i hope you don't mind but Stan and i are meeting a few friends later on for drinks; "i don't see the harm, would it be okay if Dave Mark and Jenny to join you guys?" asked Mr. Harrison, "well it's okay because i just need to call the place, and make sure Dave would be allowed in because he's only thirteen isn't he" replied Stan, "yea i am" said Dave; "yea i just need to call them and see if you'll be allowed in because a lot of places like bars and night clubs you have to be eighteen, to go into but sometimes it's an exception if you're with someone who's eighteen could you guys excuse me for a sec i need to call the three wolves bar and make sure Dave would be allowed in and to give my friend a heads up it won't be the four of us that we'll have more company" said Stan, "of course" replied Mrs. Harrison, Stan called the bar first, **THREEWOLVES WORKER: **"Hi this is three wolves bar you've reached Carl" **STAN: **"Yea Hi my name is Stan Marsh; my friend's and i have a booking for 10:30 tonight; anyway would it be okay for a thirteen year old to enter if he's with people over eighteen?" **CARL: **"yes as long as he's with adult guardians, and you supply his or her drinks and limit them" **STAN: **"Okay thanks" they hung up.

Stan called Kyle, **KYLE: **"hey dude" **STAN: **"okay i hope you and Wendy don't mind but Gary and i will be joined by his older sister his older brother and younger brother" **KYLE: "**Not a problem dude, but doesn't he also have a younger sister?" **STAN: **"Yea but she's like eleven, his brother is thirteen he'll be allowed in" **KYLE:** "okay I'll see you all there"** STAN: **"Okay same time?" **KYLE: **"Yep 10:30 then we leave at 2:30" **STAN: **"Okay bye" they hung up; as he walked in, "Okay good news they said that Dave would be allowed in as long as we're with him, and if we supply his drinks if it's okay with you guys that is" said Stan, "i don't see why not" replied Mrs. Harrison, "Okay we won't get him too drunk" said Gary, "why not?" asked Dave; "well Dave it's okay to get tipsy sometimes because that can be a lot of fun it's just if you get completely waisted, it's not fun because, you won't remember most of the night and you'll end up with a very bad headache in the morning called a hangover, granted you could end up with one if you get tipsy" replied Stan, "okay" said Dave. "So we'll be able to finally meet this Kyle that you're friends with?" asked Jenny, "yep" replied Stan, as they talked for a while and then had dinner, and got ready, while Jenny was getting ready; she couldn't stop thinking about Stan she hoped that he'd notice her and that he was single, she loved being a Mormon like her family even though they'd sometimes have a drink but she wanted Stan too badly, she wanted his cock inside of her so badly she often dreamed of her and Stan together since she was only two years older also touched herself thinking about him. As she got into her nice going out clothes, when Kyle and Wendy arrived to pick them up since Wendy drove an SUV which would fit them all, since Wendy wasn't going to be drinking; as they got in the car and drove to the bar. Once they were there they sat in a booth; "so Kyle what was it that you guys wanted to tell us?" asked Stan, "well the reason I'm not drinking is because I'm pregnant" replied Wendy, "what?" asked Stan, "and we're engaged" replied Kyle as Wendy showed off her engagement ring that Kyle had given her; "congrats dude, yea congrats Kyle" said Stan and Gary, "Okay who's round is it first?" asked Kyle; "I'll go first, so what do you guys want?" asked Stan, "I might have some beer" replied Mark; "okay so how about we start off with beer" said Stan, "yea dude what do you want babe?" asked Kyle; "Maybe just some tea" replied Wendy, "okay" said Stan, going up to the bar.

"Hey can i get six pints of great northern original full strength and a cup of tea and please make the tea non alcoholic" said Stan, "sure since you and Broflovski are members you get a discount which brings it to thirty bucks" replied the bar tender pouring the beer from the tap, and paid on his key card, and the drinks were brought over to the table. "Okay cheers everyone" said Stan, "cheers" they replied; "Dave don't drink too quickly" said Stan, "i won't" replied Dave, sipping the beer since its okay for people aged thirteen and over to drink alcohol as long as an adult is supervising and supplying it, "wow that's great" said Dave not knowing he'd given himself a beer moustache; "he-he" giggled Wendy; "what?" asked Dave; "you've got a beer moustache" replied Kyle; "a what?" asked Dave, "the froth on top of beer sometimes ends up on your top lip, and it's called a beer moustache; "hey can someone take a pic using my phone so i can put it on my screen saver, "sure" replied Stan, as Dave entered the password and handed him the phone, Stan rolled his eyes at the porn files that were saved onto his camera roll as he snapped the pic and Dave saved it onto his background; "thanks" said Dave; "no problem" replied Stan, as Dave took another sip of beer, as a waitress placed a bowel of pretzels on the table; "i didn't pay for those, "it's complementary of the house" replied the waitress, once they'd all finished that round Kyle took the next one, "what'll it be?" asked Kyle, "Scotch" said Stan, "same" replied Gary and Mark, "You wanna scotch too Dave and Jenny?" asked Kyle, "Sure" replied Jenny, "i might have another beer then a scotch after woods" replied Dave, "of all of us two decide to be different" replied Kyle ruffling the boy's strawberry blond hair; as he went up to the bar. "He wasn't trying to insult me right?" asked Dave. "No he was only joking, since Wendy is pregnant it's not safe for her to have alcohol; so she's having tea, and you're the only one of us having beer" replied Stan.

As Kyle came back with scotch and another beer for Dave, as they drank that round, "I feel a little light headed" said Dave; as Gary since he'd recently become a member, got a discount and gave Dave his first scotch; "wow that's strong" said Dave. "It's meant be had slowly so don't drink it too fast" replied Jenny; excuse me i need to piss" said Dave, "crap me too" replied Stan, as he showed Dave the bathroom, as they used the urinals. "Oh and I saw the porn you had on your phone" said Stan, washing his hand' "what?" asked Dave, "relax I was your age once and i was the same so i know what it's like, but you need to know to not always think with your dick all the time which by the way is hanging out of your pants still" replied Stan, "ah" yelled Dave tucking himself back in, "sorry" said Dave, "nah don't be nothing i don't have" replied Stan ruffling Dave's hair. As they walked back out and sat back down and had several more drinks; about an hour later, it was two o'clock and Wendy got her drunken fiancé in the car, along with a drunk Mark and Dave and Stan, Jenny was only tipsy on the verge of being drunk so she sat in the front with Wendy; "so Gary says that you and Stan used to be together" said Jenny, "we were on again off again, we just got tired of constantly breaking up and making up so we eventually decided to just give up" replied Wendy, "sorry if i got too personal" said Jenny, "Don't be i don't consider it personal" replied Wendy; "so can i make a confession?" asked Jenny, "sure" replied Wendy, "well I'm actually kind of glad that Stan is single now, because ever since I've known him I've had a crush on him and it's become greater over the years" said Jenny, "it's okay if i were you I'd tell him well not now because he's pissed but i would confess your feelings to him, while you still can" replied Wendy, "But what if he doesn't have the same feelings as i do?" asked Jenny, "trust me Jenny I've known Stan for over fifteen years now since before we started preschool I'm sure he wouldn't be that cold" replied Wendy, "Really you've known him for that long?" asked Jenny, "yea i have him and Kyle have been like brothers ever since then as well" replied Wendy.

"Wow i knew him and Kyle were best friends and him Kyle and Gary have been best friends for seven years now; i thought that beer moustache looked cute on your brother" giggled Wendy, as they pulled into the Harrison's driveway; as Jenny got Stan, over her shoulder since she was quite strong, and Wendy got Dave over her own shoulder since he wasn't as drunk as the others but still had trouble walking around; as Jenny noticed the lights still on, "my parents must still be up" said Jenny, as she turned the key in the lock; and opened the door to see her father with Stan's parents; "Oh hey guys" said Jenny; "hey Jenny so good to see you" said Mr. Harrison; "oh god" said Sharon seeing her son in a drunken state, as Jenny took him upstairs, and Mr. Harrison saw Wendy bringing Dave in, "where's Mark and Gary and Kyle?" asked Mr. Harrison; "they're still in the car Dave here isn't drunk enough to not remember what's happened but he's drunk enough to not being able to walk strait" said Wendy, as she helped him upstairs, as she went downstairs to get the others from the car; "you need help?" asked Mr. Harrison, "sure thanks" replied Wendy, "you don't look like you drank tonight" said Mr. Harrison. "I can't drink" replied Wendy, "how come?" asked Mr. Harrison, "Because I'm pregnant" replied Wendy, "oh okay that your boyfriend?" asked Mr. Harrison, referring to Kyle. "Yes he's my fiancé him and Stan usually go for drinks on Friday i guess they'll start inviting Gary with them" replied Wendy as she helped Gary inside and took Kyle home. MEANWHILE, "Jenny I think you're amazing" said Stan in a drunken state; "that's nice Stan" replied Jenny as she put him in bed; and she climbed in too, and fell asleep.

The next morning.

Stan woke up groggily and in pain to see an arm wrapped around him, then he felt strawberry blond hair brush on his arm; as the person he woke up next to rolled over, and opened her eyes, "Morning handsome" giggled Jenny kissing his cheek; "Jenny?" asked Stan, "MM?" replied Jenny, "why are we in bed together?" asked Stan, "i was trying to help a friend who was drunk" replied Jenny, who could no longer control herself and clashed her lips against Stan's, who was taken by surprise; "Okay Stan, listen I've always had a crush on you, and when I heard you were single" Jenny was cut off when Stan pulled her into a hug, "Are you saying you want to be with me?" asked Stan; "yes" replied Jenny with a heavy sigh expecting him to say no; "yes I'd love to be your boyfriend oh and for the record" Stan was cut off, "no Stan we didn't fuck last night we only slept" giggled Jenny; kissing his cheek. "You wanna get up before one of your parents come in and get the wrong idea?" asked Stan, "good idea" replied Jenny, as they got out of bed since they were in their clothes from the night before; as Stan walked downstairs; "morning" said Stan, "good morning Stan" they replied, "How are you feeling?" asked Mrs. Harrison, "I'm fine I've had worst" replied Stan, as Dave came downstairs, "sorry for getting him so drunk last night" said Stan, "Don't be him being hungover will be a good lesson for him not to drink so much" replied Mrs. Harrison; "Actually Mum i think Mark got the worst of it" said Dave, noting his oldest brother holding a bag of ice on his head. As Gary walked downstairs; also hungover, "I'm honestly not so hungover Mum" said Dave; "I know that your dad sad you weren't as drunk as the others, but had to be brought in over some girl's shoulder" replied Mrs. Harrison. "What girl?" asked Stan, "It was Wendy she helped me get you boys inside last night; before driving Kyle home" replied Jenny sitting next to Stan and kissing his cheek.

Which to their amazement didn't seem to faze the others; as Dave looked at his phone's background to see him with the beer moustache, and chuckled as his mother poured him some coffee, "thanks Mum" said Dave, "That's fine sweetie, i love the photo" replied Mrs. Harrison kissing her son on the cheek; "Oh and Stan thanks for inviting me out with you guys last night it was a lot of fun" said Dave; "no problem" replied Stan, as Dave drank his coffee, "Oh and Gary if your parents are okay with it, you can join Kyle and i now whenever we go for drinks and even Dave can join us if it's okay with you Mrs. Harrison" said Stan, "It's not a problem Stan, wait why did Jenny kiss you unless you two" "Relax Mum Stan and i are now in a relationship but we only shared a bed last night we didn't do anything else" said Jenny, "It's fine Stan's always been like a son to us I'm happy that the two of you are dating" replied Mrs. Harrison. As Gary patted his best friend on the back; as they enjoyed a cup of coffee together, as Dave was thinking of someone he was in love in at school; "So Dad what were Stan's parents doing here last night it was like 2:30 when we got in" said Jenny; "Oh your mother and I had them over and we thought we might wait up for you guys and your mother went to bed just as you were getting home" replied Mr. Harrison; as they finished breakfast and enjoyed each other's company.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER1 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYONE I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER2 OF TEACH ME TO LOVE IT'S WHEN JENNY AND STAN GO ON A DATE AND DAVE SEEKS ADVICE FROM STAN R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

The next day was Sunday, so the Harrisons had church. Which they invited Stan to go to; once they got home, Jenny pulled Stan aside as they shared a kiss, Dave was just walking upstairs looking at his feet; "Davey you okay?" asked Jenny using the nickname her and Mrs. Harrison gave him when he was born, "yea I'm alright Just a little tired" replied Dave, he walked into his room and closed the door; "Stan I'm kind of worried about Dave" said Jenny, "what do you mean?" asked Stan, "I don't know maybe you should talk to him" replied Jenny, "why?" asked Stan, "Because he sees you not only as a friend Stan, but since you and i started dating i think he sees you as another big brother and if you don't you'll earn yourself a night on the couch" replied Jenny, "okay" said Stan kissing her, as he knocked on Dave's door, "come in" he heard Dave say in a soft voice. "Listen your sister wanted me to talk to you" said Stan before noticing that Dave was crying; "Dude what's wrong?" asked Stan sitting on the bed. "I'm an abomination" replied Dave through tears; "what?" asked Stan, "i said I'm a fucking abomination Stan!, i try to be good kind a good person to others but at the end of the day I'm a disgrace to my family" replied Dave; "Dude what makes you think something like that?" asked Stan, Dave took a deep breath before speaking, "I'm gay" replied Dave through sobs; "dude really?" asked Stan, "Yes I'm just so confused and I'm scared" replied Dave hugging Stan. "Dave You're not an abomination or a disgrace to your family, there is nothing wrong with homosexuality" said Stan, "there isn't?" asked Dave, "no who told you that you're an abomination someone from school?" asked Stan, "no some fat guy named Eric Cartman did" replied Dave, "Dave don't listen to him Kyle and i have had to put up with him for fifteen years.

You know what he is?" asked Stan, "what?" replied Dave, "he's a bigot; everybody hates bigots, he's a foul mouthed racist bigoted child, who was spoiled by his mother. Don't listen to people like him" said Stan, "So there's nothing wrong with being gay?" asked Dave, "no don't you listen to anyone who tells you otherwise" replied Stan, "are you?" asked Dave, "am i what?" asked Stan, "are you gay?" replied Dave, "no if i was i wouldn't be dating your sister would i" said Stan, "i guess not" replied Dave, "but two of my good friends are" said Stan, "really?" asked Dave, "Yep is there anyone you like?" asked Stan, "one his name is Sean he's the only other gay kid in my class" replied Dave, "then talk to him" said Stan, "i can't" replied Dave, "why?" asked Stan, "he hangs out with all the popular kids, who are bullies he isn't but they are" replied Dave, "Dave listen just tell him that you're gay and interested in him" said Stan, "i would but I'm just too scared" replied Dave, "I'll be there too as your wing man" said Dave, "you'd do that?" asked Dave, "yea of course it's not just Gary i consider a friend here Dave" replied Stan, "Thanks" said Gary hugging him, "wait what about the porn i saw on your phone the other night?" asked Stan; "It was gay porn" replied Dave. "everything alright in here?" asked Jenny, "it's okay tell her" said Stan, "tell me what?" asked Jenny, Dave took a deep breath in like he did with Stan, "I'm gay" replied Dave, "oh Davey that's great" said Jenny hugging her baby brother, who hugged back, "he was upset about it because someone Kyle and i would hang out with named Eric Cartman, he's always been bigoted racist and fowl mouthed. He told Dave that because of his homosexuality that he's an abomination and a disgrace to his family" said Stan.

"Someone told you that?" asked Jenny, Dave only nodded; as Jenny hugged him; "it's not true, don't ever listen to people like him" said Jenny kissing her brother's cheek and Stan's lips; when he got a call from Kyle; **STAN: **"Hello?" **KYLE: **"hey can you do me a favour?" **STAN: **"Sure" **KYLE: **"I was wondering if you wanted to be the best man at Wendy and my wedding and we're making Gary Dave Kenny and Craig the groomsmen; and Wendy said she wants Bebe as the maid of honour, and she said that Jenny Amanda Heidi and Nichole are Bridesmaids, could you tell Gary Dave Jenny and Amanda that the next time you're over there" **STAN: **"Well I'm here now, what's that springy sound?" **KYLE: **"oh that's Wendy riding me like a horse" **STAN: **"I'll tell them" **KYLE: **"thanks" they hung up; "who was that?" asked Jenny;"Kyle, he told me to ask Gary and Dave if they'd like to be a groomsman at he and Wendy's wedding, and if Jenny and Amanda wanted to be bridesmaids" replied Stan, "Sure" they both replied Stan; "i was talking to Wendy in the car last night and she says you and Kyle have been like brothers since before you were even in preschool" said Jenny. "Yep why don't we remember that conversation?" asked Stan, "probably because we were all drunk" replied Dave, "I was tipsy" said Jenny, as Gary walked in, "oh good Kyle called me says he wants you and Dave to be groomsmen at his and Wendy's wedding. And Dave also has something he needs to tell you" replied Stan, "what?" asked Gary; "I'm Gay" replied Dave, as Gary hugged his brother, "and I'd love to be the groomsman at the wedding" said Gary. "Hey Stan, when do you think you can help me out with Sean?" asked Dave; "who?" asked Jenny, "a boy i like the only other gay kid in my class" replied Dave. "Well that's your choice we can do it at school tomorrow or whenever it suites you" said Stan.

"Maybe do it tomorrow" replied Dave, "sure" said Stan, "Stan can i talk to you?" asked Jenny, "sure" replied Stan, as they left, "what's up?" asked Stan only to be roughly kissed by Jenny as they hugged, "Thanks for helping Davey out, i can't believe that he'd believe the words of someone he doesn't even know" said Jenny; "what?" asked Mrs. Harrison, "Well Dave told us something that came as a surprise but we'd rather him tell you" replied Stan. "Okay" replied Mrs. Harrison, walking in, "what's going on?" asked Mrs. Harrison, "I'm gay" replied Dave; "oh honey come here" said Mrs. Harrison hugging and kissing her boy, Mark and Mr. Harrison went out. So Dave would break the news to them later; "so Jenny you wanna go to dinner?" asked Stan, "Where?" replied Jenny, "i dunno you pick, and don't worry I'll pay for it" said Stan, "well maybe the water bar and grill" replied Jenny, "sure" said Stan, "Mum Stan and I are going out for dinner tonight" said Jenny, "where?" asked Mrs. Harrison, "water bar and grill" replied Jenny. "Okay" said Mrs. Harrison; since it was 12 o'clock so Stan picked up the phone and made a reservation at water bar and grill; "okay reservations are at seven" said Stan, as Jenny pulled him into her room. "What?" asked Stan, "well since you were such a good help with Davey I thought i might give you a little reward" replied Jenny, "ha?" asked Stan as Jenny closed and locked the door before kneeling down. "Wait Jenny we've only just started dating maybe we should take things a little slow" said Stan, "okay i guess you're right" replied Jenny, unlocking the door, when Amanda walked in. "Oh good, My friend Kyle called, and since he's getting married; he said that he and his fiancé want you and Jenny to be bridesmaids; along with a few of her friends" said Stan; "really?" asked the excited eleven year old girl.

"Yep" replied Stan as she hugged them; "there you are maybe give Stan and Jenny some time to themselves sweetie" said Mrs. Harrison; "oh and Stan thanks for helping Davey out, he told me that he sees you as another big brother" said Mrs. Harrison, "it's my pleasure" replied Stan, "Behave yourselves you two" said Mrs. Harrison; "so you wanna watch a movie?" asked Stan, "sure" replied Jenny as they sat on Jenny's bed and turned on the TV that was in Jenny's room and watched Netflix; for a while then just spent the day together; later. Stan and Jenny drove into town since Jenny had her P plates and Stan hadn't studied for his learners test yet; once they arrived at the restaurant, Jenny locked her car forgetting Stan was still in there, when she received a text from Stan, **'**Babe can you unlock your car?**' **Jenny turned her head to see Stan in her car; as she unlocked it, "sorry" said Jenny; "no problem" replied Stan kissing her, as they entered the restaurant; "hey we have a reservation" said Stan, "okay under what name?" asked the waiter; "It's Marsh" replied Stan, "I'm sorry sir but someone by that name is already here" said the waiter, as Stan saw his parents along with Shelly, "i made a booking 7 hours ago" replied Stan, "Oh yes i see another reservation under your name, my apologies sir" said the waiter taking them to their table; as they ordered some wine, and then food, as they talked while waiting for their steak, "Stan?" asked Randy coming up to them, "oh hey Dad" replied Stan as Stan and Jenny's food was brought to them; "you had a reservation here too?" asked Randy. "Yep" replied Stan, as him and Jenny ate their steak, "wait how did you two get here, when Stan doesn't even have his learners yet?" asked Randy, "I drove since I'm on my P plates, and Stan had better start studying with his learners because I'm not going to always drive his arse everywhere I may be his girlfriend but I'm not his servant or taxi driver" replied Jenny, "yes dear" said Stan, eating his steak; since Jenny only had one drink since she was driving.

And Stan only had another two drinks since his mother was only a few tables across from him; "oh and Jenny don't be afraid to discipline Stan if he misbehaves or drinks too much like he did the other night" said Sharon walking over, "thanks Mrs. Marsh I'll make sure of it, like when my youngest brother was depressed today i made Stan talk to him because Dave considers Stan as another older brother, and i told him if he didn't it would earn him a night on the couch" replied Jenny as Sharon kissed Stan on the head. When Jenny saw the reverend from her church eating dinner with his family, "Look Daddy its Jenny with that boy that came to church today" said one of the reverend's children. As he turned around to see Jenny, "go say hello darling its okay" said the reverend's wife, as he went over, "Jenny?" asked the reverend; "Oh hello father how are you?" asked Jenny, "I'm very well where is your family?" he asked, "we're on a date" replied Jenny, "Oh i thought Stan was only a friend of your family" he said, "he always has been for nearly ten years now, but we went out with him his friends and Mark and Dave came along; and he got drunk, and i carried him in" replied Wendy, "and we started dating the next morning" said Stan leaning over and kissing Jenny's cheek. "And remember to make sure that's your last drink Stanley because your mother is watching" said Jenny pointing to Sharon glaring at a drunken Randy, "that's your parents?" asked the reverend; "yes" replied Stan, "why do i not see them in church?" asked the reverend, Stan looked to Jenny who nodded. "my family is catholic father so they go to another church" replied Stan, "ah of course i am friends with father Maxi" said the reverend, "well it's getting late, so i think Stan and i should be going it was lovely seeing you father, and i think your family awaits you" replied Jenny.

"Of course I shall see you next week Jenny say hello to your family" said the reverend; as Stan and Jenny left after saying goodbye to his parents; as they walked in the park before they went home; "so Dave was telling me earlier about a boy he really likes" said Stan, "really?" asked Jenny, "yep i promised him I'd help him talk to him tomorrow" replied Stan, "okay then" said Jenny kissing his lips, "i love you" said Jenny; "i love you too" replied Stan as they drove home. The next day Stan walked to school with David who came out to the rest of his family the night before; who were also proud of him since it was a good three hours before school started. "Okay so you know where to find him?" asked Stan, "yes" replied Dave; pointing over to where Sean was. As they walked over to them, where the older boys stood in their path, "what the fuck do you pricks want?" they demanded; "We just wanna talk to your friend over there" replied Stan, "yea what if we didn't let you?" asked another boy, "then it proves how low rank you really are" said Stan standing in front of Dave, as one tried to punch Stan who dodged grabbed the guys arm and twisted it; "I COULD BREAK YOUR FUCKING ARM RIGHT NOW THREATEN US AGIAN AND I WILL BREAK IT SO BAD YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO USE IT AGAIN. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD YOU FUCKING SEVENTH GRAIDER" Stan roared; "yes" replied the bully, "go on Dave" said Stan, since he was in the final year of school. As Dave tried talking to Sean only to have Sean give him a black eye; "yes Dave i am gay but you really think I'd go for someone like you?" demanded Sean kicking Dave in the stomach who in turn coughed up a little blood; as Stan pulled him away; "i- i can't believe it" said Dave; "Dave it's okay there are others that'll treat you with the respect you deserve; are there any other gay kids here that you like?" asked Stan, "no Sean is the only other gay kid in my grade" Replied Dave; holding back tears. "Dave i know somewhere i can take you Friday night it's a gay nightclub called the peel; you might be able to pick up another guy around your age" said Stan; "but you're not gay" replied Dave, "no I'm not but straight people go there too" said Stan.

Dave hugged him; "thanks Stan" replied Dave; "no problem" said Stan as Jenny came over to see her little brother with a black eye. "What happened?" asked Jenny; "the little shit not only rejected him but punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach; so i told him that Friday the guys and i would take him to the best gay night club in town, the peel you wanna come too?" asked Stan, "sure" replied Jenny kissing them both, "i think we should take him home" said Stan. "Our parents our out" replied Jenny, "but mine should be at home" replied Stan; "okay I'll tell the teacher what's happened" said Jenny kissing Stan and Dave. "Come on Dave let's get our stuff and you'll come home with me" said Stan, as they got their stuff and went to the Marsh residents; "Stan why aren't you at school and who's your little friend?" asked Sharon; "well this is Jenny's little brother Dave, and because i was helping him talk to someone he loves that person just punched him and kicked him; so Jenny and i thought it was a good idea to take him home his parents aren't at home" replied Stan Sharon saw Dave's black eye; "oh god" said Sharon, "Come on sweetie I'll help you with your eye" she said again, taking Dave into the kitchen. As Stan sat on the couch; as Dave came out of the kitchen holding an ice pack to his eye, and one to his ribs. A few days later it was Friday night and they were getting ready since they were doing this mostly for Dave. As they got in Wendy's SUV and she drove them to the nightclub, once they were in they started off with a few drinks and hit the dance floor; when Dave accidently bumped into someone it was another boy around his age; "sorry" said Dave, "no it's my fault. I'm Jack" replied the boy; "Dave" said Dave holing out his hand, "you gay or straight?" asked Jack; "gay" replied Dave; as Jack got a pen and paper and started writing. "Call me" said Jack grabbing Dave's backside who in turn blushed having a boy this close to him gave him a hard on.

"You wanna dance?" asked Jack; "s-sure" Dave stuttered; as him and Jack started dancing and Stan could see this; and smiled; "what are you smiling at?" asked Jenny; "i think your brother found someone" replied Stan, pointing to Dave who was dancing with another boy, "you wanna go somewhere more privet?" asked Jack; "um okay" replied Dave; **DAVE'S POV: **"Jack took me into the bathroom and into a stall. Before roughly kissing me; i didn't protest and kissed him back; as we gave each other tongue, as Jack did something unexpected and removed my suspenders; revealing my boxers and my erect dick. Pushing against the fabric, "wait don't you think we're moving a little too fast?" i asked; "Dude calm down, I'm not trying to fuck you" Jack chuckled before kneeling down and pulling down my boxer shorts allowing my cock to spring up; Jack looked up at me, and smiled, before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it; while moving his hands through my still developing pubes and his free hand massaged my ball sack, they were so warm. He really knew what he was doing; this was so much better than jerking off; as Jack removed my cock from his mouth only to lick it from my balls to my tip and took it back in my mouth again, i couldn't focus I was gonna cum soon; "Dude you're gonna make me cum" i cried out; as he stuck a finger up my butthole. "MMM" i moaned shooting my load down his throat; Jack stoped and stood up as i attempted to return the favour and pull his cock out; as soon as i had my hand down his boxers and felt him, he stopped me, and "maybe later you can return the favour" said Jack kissing my lips. At least i got to feel him; i pulled my boxers back on; before pulling my suspenders on but the straps were a little uneven, and walked back out to the table; as Stan gave me another drink.

"You were in there for a while what took you so long oh and your suspender straps are uneven" said Stan, "that's because he kind of took me into the bathroom to suck me off" i replied as Stan rolled his eyes; "oh could you help me with my straps they're uncomfortable like this?" i asked; "sure" replied Stan, taking me into the bathroom "god it's so annoying being thirteen and still needing help with putting on my suspenders" I remarked, "it's fine they look pretty hard to put on" replied Stan. "So what's his name?" asked Stan, "Ha?" i ask, "What's that guy's name?" he asked once more helping me pull my suspenders off leaving me in a shirt and boxers before straitening my straps and helping me put them back on, "his name is Jack" i replied; as we went back out; "so when are you gonna propose to my sister?" i ask; "I probably will eventually, but Jenny and i have only started dating, replied Stan as we sat back at the table. "Who's this?" asked Jack, coming over, "Jack this is my sister's boyfriend Stan, Stan this is Jack" i reply. "Dave you wanna beer?" asked Stan, "sure" i reply "can i have one?" asked Jack "your parents let you?" Asked Stan, "yes" replied Jack griping my arse. As Stan walked over to the bar where his girlfriend was and kissed her. **END POV **"That boy we saw Dave with took him to the bathroom and gave him a blow job" said Stan ordering and paying for three beers; "I think i know someone else who'll be getting a Blow Job tonight" replied Jenny, gripping Stan's cock through his jeans; Stan was surprised by this since they'd only been dating a week but removed it from his thoughts he loved Jenny and what matters is they loved each other as he took the beers, to Jack and Dave. "Cheers" said Stan; "Cheers" they both replied clinking their glasses together; as they drank. Before playing some pool; as they stayed for a few more hours, since Dave was only tipsy and Jenny was a little more drunk than she was before.

As Dave jumped into the front this time; since Jack had another ride, "wait" said Jack walking out as Wendy rolled down the window and him and Dave shared a quick goodbye kiss as they drove off; and Dave pulled the number Jack gave him out of his pocket and added it to his phone, then texted Jack his own number, "so who's the boy?" asked Wendy, "ha?" asked Dave, "that boy that kissed you, and Stan told me about what happened in the rest room" replied Wendy, "oh that's Jack, he actually took me by surprise when he did that I'm surprised he didn't let me do the same for him, he said he'll do it later even when I had my hand down his pants" said Dave, "No offence Dave but I don't really need to hear the details" replied Wendy. "Oh Sorry" said Dave, "it's fine" replied Wendy; "can I ask you something?" asked Dave, "Sure" replied Wendy, "why is it bad to drink alcohol during pregnancy?" he asked again, "well it could complex birth it could kill the baby or it could be born prematurely" replied Wendy, "you have fun tonight?" asked Wendy, "Yea I did it was great" replied Dave, as they pulled into the Harrison's driveway since Mark hadn't joined them because he was busy so Dave helped Wendy get Stan Jenny and Gary inside since Stan was pretty drunk but not as drunk as the last time, but Jenny was pretty bad. As Dave helped his sister and Stan upstairs since he was still able to walk strait, barley but still able to; as he took them into Jenny's room; then he saw Wendy bringing Gary upstairs; "which bedroom is Gary's?" asked Wendy; "this one" replied Dave pointing to Gary's room, "where's Kyle?" asked David; "he's in the car" replied Wendy as Dave helped Wendy get Gary into bed then Wendy took Kyle home.

MEANWHILE.

Dave was brushing his teeth after a shower, since he had his phone on the counter, he got a text, it was Jack; Dave smiled as he finished brushing his teeth, and rinsed his mouth out to read the text, **'**Dave you're a very good kisser are you naked right now?**' **Dave texted back; **'**thanks and yes I just got out of the shower so I'm still nakedwhy?**' '**Just curios I gotta go gonna love you**' **he texted back, **'**love you too**' **Dave texted back as he put down his phone and got into his pyjamas, then climbed into bed; meanwhile; Stan was lying down with Jenny they were both pretty drunk but Stan still had good state of mind, as Jenny kissed him, "I love you so much" said Jenny, "i love you too" replied Stan gripping Jenny's backside, "that's for gripping my dick earlier" said Stan, as Jenny giggled before cuddling up to him and falling asleep, as Stan fell asleep too.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER2 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER3 OF TEACH ME TO LOVE IT'S SET A FEW MONTHS LATER, WHEN STAN AND JENNY TAKE THEIR RELATIONSHIP TO THE NEXT LEVEL, AND SO DO DAVE AND JACK R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

About three months later, Jenny and Stan were in bed. It was six in the morning; and Stan was looking at Jenny sleep, as he fell asleep again. And woke up a few hours later to see Jenny under the covers, with his cock in her mouth since, they'd started doing oral a month into their relationship. Once Jenny saw Stan was awake she winked at him, until he came in Jenny's mouth; as Jenny popped up from under the covers, "morning hansom" she giggled; "morning" replied Stan kissing her, and Jenny happily returned the kiss. "Stan, I've been thinking" said Jenny, "About what?" asked Stan pulling up his pyjama pants; "well we've been dating for three months now, maybe we should take it to the next level" replied Jenny. "You mean sex?" asked Stan, "yea what else did you think i meant silly?" asked Jenny, "well i bought you something last week and have been meaning to give it to you" said Stan going to his back pack and pulling out a square box, and got on one knee; "Jenny i was planning on doing this later on but i can't wait any longer, will you marry me?" asked Stan opening the box reviling a diamond ring his parents helped him pay for; and refused to have him pay them back since they really liked Jenny, "Yes, YES i will marry You Stan!" she cried out in excitement clashing her lips into his; as Stan placed the ring on her finger. "It looks beautiful on you" said Stan, as they started making out further; "you know Stan we don't have to follow the Mormon way and wait for sex until we're married" giggled Jenny, "I know but I love you and i wanna spend the rest of my life you" replied Stan gripping Jenny's butt.

"If i didn't know any better I'd think your favourite part of me is my butt" said Jenny, "no it isn't i love you for you, and not for your body; although i do really love your butt" replied Stan, "and i really love your cock don't worry it's not my favourite part of you though" replied Jenny kissing him, "I'm actually pretty happy for Dave and Jack they've also been together for a good three months now, I'm still pissed off about how that other boy treated him the one he got you to help him talk to" said Jenny, "I know" replied Stan, kissing her lips, when a knock on the door was heard; "hey Stan Jenny how long you guys gonna be in bed for it's already nine in the morning?" asked Gary; "hey Gary we've got good news" said Jenny, "What?" asked Gary, "we're gonna be brothers dude" replied Stan, "ha?" asked Gary as Jenny showed off her engagement ring, "Wow congrats" said Gary walking over and hugging them both; "just don't mention it to anyone else because it's best that we tell them" replied Jenny, as they got out of bed. MEANWHILE. Jack had spent the night over and him and Dave were sitting in bed while making out, Jack removed Dave's suspenders and boxers and started sucking him off, until he came, "Dave I've got an idea" said Jack, "what?" asked Dave, "well since we've been seeing each other for a few months now, would you like me to fuck you?" asked Jack, "M yes but maybe next time" replied Dave taking Jack's cock into his mouth and sucked him until he came. "Hey Dave you know what you'd look good in?" asked Jack; "what?" asked Dave, "a dress" replied Jack; "I'll think about it" replied Dave redressing, as Jack did the same thing.

As a knock on the door was heard, "Yea?" asked Dave, "Are you two decent?" asked Jenny from outside Dave's room, "yes Jenny we are" replied Dave, as she entered, with Stan Jack had gone to the bathroom, "we have news" said Jenny. "What?" asked Dave, "we your blood tested and unfortunately the results came back saying that you have Super aids and you've only got three years to live" replied Stan, "WHAT?" asked Dave horrified; "Stan!" snapped Jenny elbowing him in the ribs; "owe" said Stan, "calm down Davey you don't have super aids; he's only joking, "what's the news?" asked Dave flipping Stan off, "well you know how you've considered Stan to be another big brother to you?" asked Jenny. "Yea" replied Dave, "Guess what?" asked Jenny, "what, you and Stan actually are gonna be brothers soon" replied Jenny, "how?" asked Dave, as Jenny showed off her ring; "Congrats!" yelled Dave hugging them, as they got up; "oh Jenny can i talk to you alone for a minute?" asked Dave, "of course you can Dave" replied Jenny as Stan left the room, and bumped into Jack; "morning" said Jack; "morning yea you may not wanna go in there, Dave wanted to talk with Jenny in private for a few minutes" replied Stan, "okay then" said Jack going downstairs; "what did you wanna talk to me about Davey?" asked Jenny; "this morning Jack said he wants to try sex an i said maybe we should wait until next week and i don't even know if I'll be ready then" replied Dave, "it's okay Dave Jack knows and understands that you're not ready to get that physical yet you wanna know a secret?" asked Jenny, "Okay" replied Dave, "Stan and I haven't gone past oral yet either" replied Jenny, "are you serious?" asked Dave, "yep just don't say anything but we're planning on changing that later on" replied Jenny; "Don't worry Jenny i won't say a word" said Dave hugging his big sister, who hugged him back. "Oh and another thing" said Dave, "What?" asked Jenny, "Jack wants me to start wearing a dress" replied Dave; "Really what did you say?" asked Jenny, "I actually said I'd think about it" replied Dave, "well I'll tell you what, if you do decide you want to start wearing one, tell me and I'll take you clothes shopping" said Jenny.

"Thanks Jenny, oh when's Kyle and Wendy's wedding since we were invited?" asked Dave, "Wendy told me its next month why?" asked Jenny, "just curios" replied Dave as Jenny kissed him on the cheek. MEANWHILE, Stan called Kyle about him and Jenny who was happy, but called him a copy cat. **STAN: **"So how's Wendy doing?" **KYLE: **"yea we found out through an ultra sound that the baby is a boy" **STAN: **"Wow nice" **KYLE: **"She wants to name him Tyler which is fine" **STAN: **"Tyler's a great name" **KYLE: **"So are you and Jenny seriously gonna wait until you're married to fuck?" **STAN: **"No she told me this morning just before i proposed that she wanted to take things to the next level; that's why i proposed when i did i was gonna do it later but i couldn't wait any longer" as Jenny came in; "who's that?" she asked; "It's Kyle" replied Stan, "Hi Kyle" said Jenny, **STAN: **"Jenny says hi" **KYLE: **"Say hi back""he says hi" said Stan, **STAN: **"So remember you can't get too drunk so often we're both light weights but you'll be a father soon, so you may wanna set a good example on your son" **KYLE: **"Wendy told me the same the day after we went to the peel for Jenny's little brother that time; how are him and his boyfriend?" **STAN: **"they're good they had a sleep over last night, you mind me telling Jenny about the ultra sound?" **KYLE: **"Not at all tell Gary too" **STAN: **"Will do okay i gotta go bye" **KYLE: **"bye" they hung up; "so Kyle was saying he and Wendy went for an ultra sound today" said Stan, "really how'd it go?" asked Jenny, "they're having a boy" replied Stan, "nice" said Jenny, kissing him and pushing him into the bed.

"I'm looking ford to tonight" said Jenny; "i am too" replied Stan, "it's funny um Dave said that Jack asked him to wear a dress, and he said he'd think about it" giggled Jenny, as a knock on the door was heard, "hey can you two put some pants on and come have some breakfast?" asked Mrs. Harrison, "It's okay Mum we weren't doing anything um we need to tell you something real quick" replied Jenny, "really?" asked Mrs. Harrison, since Mr. Harrison and Mark were away on a business trip since they had similar jobs, "What is it oh gosh you aren't pregnant are you?" asked Mrs. Harrison since she was a Mormon but allowed her children to have their freedom as did her husband; "no Mum not yet, but this is a very similar subject" replied Jenny, "what?" asked Mrs. Harrison, "we're getting married" replied Jenny showing off the engagement ring Stan had given her; as she just hugged them both. Who hugged her back; as Stan heard his phone go off; "you want me to let you get that?" asked Mrs. Harrison, "yea it's my mum" replied Stan as they let him out to answer; **STAN: **"hello?" **SHARON: **"hey sweetie have you proposed to Jenny yet?" **STAN: **"yea i asked her this morning" **SHARON: **"What did she say?" **STAN: **"she said Yes" **SHARON: **"YAY can't believe my baby boy is getting married" **STAN: "**yep Mrs. Harrison had a similar reaction we only just told her now" **SHARON: **"Okay" **STAN: **"Gary and Dave were just as excited because technically Jenny and i getting Married means that the four of us will be brothers" **SHARON: **"Four?" **STAN: **"The oldest brother is Mark but he and Mr. Harrison are away for work" **SHARON: **"Okay i gotta go sweetie love you" **STAN: **"I love you too Mum" they hung up; "Stan where's Mum?" asked Dave; "your sister's room why?" asked Stan, "because she doesn't like me making my own coffee or i make a mess" replied Dave, "hey where's Jack?" asked Stan, "oh he went home" replied Dave.

"Come on I'll make you a cup" said Stan as Mrs. Harrison emerged, "oh hey sweetie you want your coffee?" asked Mrs. Harrison, "yes please" replied Dave; "Stan do you mind coffees in the pot help yourself" said Mrs. Harrison "okay thanks" replied Stan going into the kitchen and pouring Dave some coffee; "you have sugar with yours?" asked Stan, "one" replied Dave; "i don't have it with mine, but when i first started drinking coffee i used to have six scoops of sugar in mine" said Stan, "wow" replied Dave; "my Mum quickly put a stop to it though and eventually got me off sugar" said Stan, "so when is your and Jenny's wedding?" asked Dave, "Oh it won't be for months we haven't even set a date yet" replied Stan, as Jenny came downstairs with Mrs. Harrison, "We just got off the phone with my dad and Mark, they're thrilled and can't wait to welcome you into the family" said Jenny, "my Mum was just as excited i think Dave is too he just asked when our wedding is" chuckled Stan; as Jenny kissed her brother. LATER. Everyone had just finished dinner; and Jenny and Stan showered and were clad in towels, as Stan brushed his teeth, since Jenny had earlier and gotten into his tracksuit pants since he slept shirtless; and climbed into bed. To see her in a pink onsie; as he kissed her, which grew more passionate; as they gave each other tongue, "you ready?" asked Jenny uniting Stan's tracksuit pants and loosening them. And pulling them off before removing his boxers; revealing his rock hard cock, which Jenny took into her mouth, and started sucking until he was on the verge of cuming she could always tell when Stan was about to cum; Jenny unzipped her onsie and slipped it off her shoulders leaving her nude since she wore nothing underneath due to comfort; as Stan grouped and kissed her perfect tits, and massaged her shaved pussy.

"MMM oh god that feels so good" moaned Jenny; "Eat me out" she demanded as Stan went under the covers and shoved his face into her crotch and started licking her pussy as he dragged her tongue up and down her clit, as he kept licking her; "Oh fuck that feels so good wait stop" said Jenny, "what?" asked Stan I want you inside me" moaned Jenny, "What about protection?" asked Stan, "well doesn't matter we're getting married why not have little ones too" giggled Jenny, "okay are you sure?" asked Stan, "Stan?" said Jenny, "Yea?" asked Stan "Shut up and fuck me" demanded Jenny as Stan put his tip onto her pussy and entered her until the only thing that wasn't inside her were Stan's balls, as Stan started to slowly thrust in and out and massaged her perfect arse; as his thrusts became faster and faster; as he continued thrusting, their hips rocking together in motion, as Stan licked and sucked on Jenny's tits before kissing her lips; "Jenny I'm close" moaned Stan, "Me too ahhh" they both moaned as they came together; as Stan pulled out of Jenny and collapsed next to her. They were both in pure ecstasy; "oh god that was amazing" Said Jenny through breaths, "It was I love you so much" said Stan, "I love you too" replied Jenny kissing his lips as they both fell asleep. The next Morning Stan woke up with Jenny lying next to her they were both naked from the night before, as Stan felt the warmth of her nude body against his, her bare arse pressed against his cock which was pressing against her crack; Stan decided to be sneaky and put it against her butthole, "and just where were you planning on putting that?" asked Jenny, "I dunno" replied Stan, "He-he I'm not saying no to anal, but maybe later on" said Jenny rolling over and blowing Stan.

Until he came in her mouth; "Stan about that show you like that one with the Romans" said Jenny, "Spartacus what about it?" asked Stan, "would it be something I like?" asked Jenny, "well do you like intense Blood and gore swearing nudity and Sex?" asked Stan, "well i honestly don't mind, and you may wanna put some boxers on unless you want Dave seeing you naked; because he may still be thirteen but he still likes to climb into bed with my mum every few days then me a few other times a week" giggled Jenny dressing into her pyjamas as Stan at least put some boxers on. "You think he'd be okay with this?" asked Stan, referring to Spartacus, "i guess so I'll probably end up falling asleep" said Jenny when they heard the door open, then close again, when Dave came in; "shh" Jenny whispered into Stan's ear so that Dave couldn't hear her; as she pretended to be asleep, as Dave climbed next to Jenny; who wrapped her arms around her little brother, "good morning" said Jenny, kissing him. "Morning" replied Dave, "Don't you usually come in here tomorrow?" asked Jenny; "yea but she got up early she said she had a hair appointment and Gary was playing video games" replied Dave, as Mrs. Harrison walked in, and kissed her son on the cheek; "i see he has a love for TV shows like Spartacus" said Stan, "I don't even know what this is" replied Dave; "You okay with him watching this mum cuz judging from when I watch it with Stan it not only has a lot of sex scenes but it is actually really, really gory and has a lot of swearing" said Jenny, "Hmm as long as you and Stan watch it with him" replied Mrs. Harrison.

Walking out; and getting ready for her hair appointment, "I'm gonna jump in the shower" said Stan kissing Jenny and ruffling Dave's hair; then getting his clothes and walking to the bathroom, as Jenny placed a hand over Dave's eyes; "hey" said Dave; "just because you've seen your boyfriend naked; doesn't mean you have to see nude girls on TV" said Jenny; "what about the blood?" asked Dave, "don't worry I'll let you watch that" replied Jenny, "so I've done sexual things with Jack and seen him nude but I'm not allowed to see things like that on TV?" asked Dave, "well the last time i checked you and Jack are boys, and I'm pretty sure boys don't have boobs" replied Jenny; lifting her brother's pyjama shirt up to his neck reviling his pecks and surprisingly muscular body; "well just as i thought no boobs" said Jenny; "but you are quite musclier bit that doesn't stop me from doing this" giggled Jenny tickling her little brother's belly; causing him to laugh uncontrollably; as he hugged her, Jenny hugged Dave back; When Gary walked in, "hey Jenny Stan in here?" asked Gary, "no he's in the shower I'd join him but Dave has me pinned" replied Jenny, "by the way Kyle and Wendy are here and they've got a little girl with them oh and there's someone here to see you" replied Gary; "who?" asked Jenny, "Amber" replied Garry, "Amber from church?" she asked once more, "Hi Jenny why are you still in bed oh Dave is pinned you down" she giggled, "Yep" replied Jenny; "wait what's that on your finger?" asked Amber, "you mean my engagement ring?" giggled Jenny, "who is it Jasper?" asked Amber excitedly, "No Amber it's not someone from church; and not someone you know" replied Jenny; "who then?" asked Amber, "His name is Stan he's been a friend of the family for nearly ten years now I've always had a crush on him, and even Dave has found someone" replied Jenny.

"Oh really who is she?" asked Amber, "it's not a she Amber" replied Jenny, "what?" asked Amber, "let's just say that Davey here has come out of the closet" replied Jenny, "Really?" giggled Amber, "yep, and we think no less of him" replied Jenny kissing her little brother while he slept. "Does he have a special little friend?" asked Amber, "Yep, a kid he met at a club his name is Jack" replied Jenny, as Stan came in wearing his usual outfit; before kissing Jenny on the lips. "Who's this?" asked Stan, "Oh Stan this is a friend of mine from church you didn't meet her when you joined us that time because she was out sick Amber this is my fiancé Stan" replied Jenny as they shook hands; "oh darling Kyle and Wendy are downstairs" said Jenny as Stan kissed Jenny and ruffled Dave's hair and went downstairs; "hey dude sorry about the wait i was taking a shower" said Stan, "ah no problem Mrs. Harrison made us some coffee before leaving" replied Kyle; "when did Emily arrive?" asked Stan referring to Kyle's four year old cousin asleep in Kyle's lap; "the other day since Wendy and i have got our own place now, she's staying with us while her Mum is away, and we haven't been able to have sex since she likes sleeping with us" replied Kyle kissing Emily's cheek as she slept, "Well Jenny and i could watch her if you're really that desperate" said Stan, as Jenny finally emerged; "So Dave finally let you up?" asked Stan; "yep" replied Jenny, "Oh who's that?" asked Jenny, "that's my little cousin Emily" replied Kyle; "I hope you don't mind but i kind of told Kyle, and Wendy that we'd watch her since they haven't had a chance to be intimate with each other since she tends to sleep with them" replied Stan, "How old is she?" asked Jenny.

"Four" replied Kyle; "relax Jenny she's always been well behaved plus since you and i were intimate last night" said Stan, "i guess its fine" replied Jenny. Not that she disliked Emily she'd only just met her and she was asleep; "Dave watching Spartacus?" asked Stan, "well if he's woken up plus he knows not to look at the bad parts" replied Jenny, as Amber walked downstairs with Gary; who had met Emily on several occasions and they got along quite well; as they talked for a couple hours as Stan Kyle and Gary went out, leaving Wendy Jenny Dave and Emily since Amber went home. "So I heard that Stan popped the question" said Wendy, "yea he did" replied Jenny showing Wendy her engagement ring, "wow that's a nice rock" said Wendy, "yep" replied Jenny; "so you and Stan get intimate yet?" asked Wendy, Jenny only smiled in response; "when?" asked Wendy; "last night it was fucking amazing we didn't even use a condom" replied Jenny, "well word of advice if Stan knocks you up; be prepared for a lot more" said Wendy, "why?" asked Jenny, "well during pregnancy, Sex is like a major craving during pregnancy I can't get enough" giggled Wendy; "as Stan said we're happy to watch Kyle's little cousin tonight" said Jenny; "Thanks Jenny" replied Wendy; "Um Jenny why is there a little girl sleeping on our couch?" asked Dave, "that's Kyle and Wendy's little cousin" replied Jenny, as she made Dave a cup of coffee; "So how are things with you and Jack?" asked Wendy. "There really good" replied Dave; "Wendy" said Emily, "look who's finally awake you know Kyle and Stan's friend Gary" said Wendy "yea" replied Emily, "well, this is Gary's older sister Jenny and his younger brother Dave, his older brother and father are out" said Wendy picking up the little four year old and placing her in her lap and noticed she was wet. "Oh god" said Wendy, "what?" asked Dave, "nothing we'll be back in a sec" replied Wendy; taking her upstairs and getting her out of her wet clothes. "Sorry Wendy" said Emily, "don't be sorry you haven't done anything wrong" replied Wendy; kissing her cheek; and calling Kyle; **KYLE: **"Hello?" **WENDY: **"can you stop at home and get Emily some spare clothes she wet herself in her sleep and i don't have any clothes, for her; and she's gone out of the bathroom"** KYLE: **"okay will do love you" **WENDY:** "love you too" they hung up.

As Wendy left the bathroom and went into the kitchen; to see Jenny pouring her a hot chocolate; "thanks Jenny sorry she has no clothes she wet herself, and we accidently left her spare ones at home" said Wendy; "it's fine, Wendy she's only little" replied Jenny, "At least, she was lying on a blanket when she was asleep on the couch" she said once more; "Yea she likes being nude, well she does wear clothes when we're in public" replied Wendy; kissing Emily's little cheek, when Mrs. Harrison walked in after a hair cut; "oh hello where are the boys?" asked Mrs. Harrison; "they went out, Dave didn't go with them, because, he was still in bed oh and Stan and i are babysitting for Kyle and Wendy tonight" replied Jenny, "okay" said Mrs. Harrison, "Kyle's younger cousin is staying with them and since she likes sleeping with them, they haven't had a chance to have sex since. So Stan and I offered to babysit" replied Jenny; "she well behaved?" asked Mrs. Harrison, "Well Wendy says she is very well behaved" replied Jenny; "how old is she?" asked Mrs. Harrison, "she's four" replied Jenny. As Mrs. Harrison smiled and went upstairs to read a book; as Gary Stan and Kyle walked in, Kyle snuck up behind Emily and wrapped his arms around her little waist, "Hello" said Kyle, "Hi Kyle!" replied Emily turning around and hugged him; "and Just where in the world are all your clothes?" asked Kyle in a teasing way; "i peed myself and didn't have any spare clothes" replied Emily; as Kyle kissed her cheek, "did you remember her spare clothes?" asked Wendy, "damn it i knew there was something I'd forgotten" replied Kyle; Wendy wacked Kyle on the back of the head; "owe" said Kyle. As Kyle drove over to the house, and got Emily's clothes and a few other things before driving back over to the Harrisons; since Stan and Jenny were babysitting, Kyle knocked on the door when Gary opened the door. And let him in; "Stan and Jenny offered to babysit Emily tonight" said Kyle; "Oh Jenny told me why is she naked though?" asked Gary.

"I asked her the same thing and she said she peed herself and Wendy and i forgot to bring some spare clothes" replied Kyle walking in; as Emily was eating lunch, which was a jam sandwich; "which was on her face; as Kyle wiped her down and put her in her dress since she only got jam on her face. Kyle kissed Emily's cheek again, "why don't you watch TV" said Kyle as she went into the living room and pretty much threw herself into Gary's lap. "Omph hello to you too Emily" said Garry since he was watching cartoons anyway, later; Emily was still on Gary's lap, when Wendy walked in, "oh sorry Gary" said Wendy, "it's fine she usually sits on my lap when ever i watched her before" replied Gary. "Emily Kyle and i are going home, you're gonna sleep over here tonight, so i want you do be a good girl and do what either Jenny Stan Gary Dave or Mrs. Harris tell you to do okay?" asked Wendy kissing her; "Okay Wendy" replied Emily as Kyle kissed her goodbye and they left. As Jenny and Stan started on Dinner since Mrs. Harris went out again.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER3 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYONE I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER4 OF TEACH ME TO LOVE, IT'S WHEN KYLE AND WENDY, SPEND SOME TIME TOGETHER AND STAN AND JENNY GET A SURPRISE, AND JENNY TAKES HER LITTLE BROTHER CLOTHES SHOPPING R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

Once Kyle and Wendy got home, they closed the door and locked it. "Oh shit" said Wendy, "what?" asked Kyle; "Emily's asthma preventer and her inhaler we forgot to give them a spare one" replied Wendy getting the two inhalers; one was a preventer. Which Emily would take every night before bed, and Every morning; which would decrease the odds of her having an asthma attack, and they had an inhaler just in case; "I'll take it over" she said once more kissing Kyle's lips and grabbing Emily's spare asthma medication; and driving back over to the Harrison's and knocking on the door, Dave answered; "Hey Dave Kyle forgot to bring something over earlier for Emily" said Wendy, as Dave let her back in; "Wendy what's wrong?" asked Stan, "We forgot to give you guys Emily's asthma medication" replied Wendy giving Stan the inhalers, "thanks" said Wendy; as she left since she saw Emily had fallen asleep in Gary's lap. As she drove home, to see Kyle cooking Dinner, "you need some help babe?" asked Wendy, "No I'm fine thanks" replied Kyle; as Wendy kissed her, "when i went over i saw Emily still sitting on Gary's lap" said Wendy; "fair enough" replied Kyle; as he finished cooking then he and Wendy had dinner, since Wendy had a bigger serving since she was eating for two now; once dinner was over, they watched a movie together; then they showered and climbed into bed, Wendy and Kyle then begun roughly kissing; and using tongue as Kyle removed Wendy's bathrobe revealing her swollen tits, as well as her three month pregnant belly and trimmed pussy, as Kyle ate out Wendy's pussy; "Oh fuck Kyle that feels so good" moaned Wendy. As she held Kyle's head between her legs; who was licking her, causing her to squirt all over her face, Wendy removed Kyle's boxers; revealing his rock hard circumcised cock, which she gladly took into her mouth.

And Started sucking, "Mm that's a good girl" said Kyle jokingly; Wendy stopped; "would you like me to bight your dick?" asked Wendy, "no why?" asked Kyle; "then shut up and let me suck you" replied Wendy going back to work on Kyle; as she could tell he was about to cum. And stopped; as she lay back; "Fuck me" demanded Wendy as Kyle happily obliged and pushed his cock inside of Wendy's soaking wet pussy and Started thrusting licking and sucking her tits massaging her arse; "oh fuck that feels so good" moaned Wendy. As Kyle pounded her, "Oh yes" she kept moaning; "Wendy I'm gonna cum" replied Kyle; "AHH!" he moaned shooting his load inside her soaking wet pussy; Kyle pulled out of Wendy and collapsed besides her, "oh god that was great" said Wendy, kissing her fiancé's lips, "it was" replied Kyle gently placing a hand on her belly, where his unborn son was devolving; "In just one more month we're gonna be husband and wife" giggled Wendy, "yes and five months after that we're gonna be parents" replied Kyle, kissing her once more and checking the time, "wow it's only seven thirty" said Kyle, as they put the TV on and lay in bed while watching TV. MEANWHILE; once they finished dinner. Which Emily got on herself since it was pasta; Stan gave her a bath, and got her into her pyjamas, before helping her brush her teeth; then he got her to take her asthma preventer; "okay you can watch TV for a while before bed" said Stan; as she once again jumped on Gary's lap who'd helped clean up and they watched a movie together, while Stan and Jenny watched a movie upstairs, while Dave was in the kitchen texting Jack; who'd sent Dave a pic of his erect cock; which said, **'This is from thinking about you babe :)' DAVE: 'Thanks I'd send you mine but there's a four year old girl around' JACK: 'Why?' DAVE 'Well you remember Kyle right the one in the green hat?' JACK: 'yea' DAVE: 'well he's got a four year old cousin named Emily and Stan and Jenny are babysitting for him and Wendy although Gary is with her she's in his lap watching a movie well Stan and Jenny are watching one upstairs' JACK: 'who the fuck is Gary?' DAVE: 'my older brother who you've met plenty of times before so don't give me that shit' JACK: 'okay I'm sorry, i gotta go, mum is calling me from the kitchen, love you' DAVE: 'love you too' **Dave set down his phone, and sat there for a couple hours using his phone.

When Emily walked in, "um Dave" said Emily; "ah you scared me what are you still doing up?" asked Dave, "well my bedtime isn't for another hour i was just wondering how to turn off the TV" replied Emily, "oh can't you get Gary to do it?" asked Dave, "he's asleep" replied Emily, "oh okay then, good girl for asking someone for help so that you don't damage it" said Dave. Turning off the TV; as Emily sat down at the table; "Dave can i please have a glass of water?" asked Emily since she was too little to reach the cupboard; "sure" replied Dave getting a plastic cup and filling it with water and handing it to her; "thankyou" replied Emily sipping her water, as Dave sat back down. When Stan came in, "Uh Dave she isn't drinking anything with sugar is she?" asked Stan, "no it's just water" replied Dave, as Emily finished what was in her cup before getting down and climbing into Dave's lap; "Hi" said Dave; "Hi" replied Emily kissing his cheek. "EWW" said Emily looking away, "what?" asked Dave, "there's a guys wiener on your phone" replied Emily looking away, "oh sorry" said Dave, locking the screen, "what's wrong?" asked Stan, "let's just say she saw a pic that Jack sent me" replied Dave, as Stan rolled his eyes; "don't worry, not the first time, she's seen mine Kyle's and Gary's a few times by accident or when she showers with Kyle and Wendy, or she's showered with me or Gary when he or myself babysit, since it's not safe for a child to shower or bathe alone" replied Stan, "oh okay" said Dave, "oh and I'm gonna have a quick shower now and after that it's bedtime" said Stan, as he went upstairs; "who's Jack?" asked Emily.

"He's a friend of mine" replied Dave, "why was he sending you a pic of his wiener?" asked Emily, "you'll find out when you're a little older" replied Dave; "was it something to do with sex?" asked Emily, "how do you know about sex aren't you like four?" asked Dave, "yea but my other cousin Ike told me when i walked in on him and another girl once" replied Emily hugging him, Dave returned the hug; as she eventually fell asleep in Dave's lap when Stan walked in, seeing her asleep, "she told me that her other cousin Ike taught her about sex" said Dave. "yes he did it was last month Kyle was furious at him for it so were his parents and her parents" replied Stan as Gary walked in, and Stan picked her off of Dave, "what do you wanna bet she'll probably end up in bed with Gary tonight?" asked Stan, "well she probably will she usually does when I'm staying over at Kyle's with you and she's there" replied Gary kissing the little girl as she slept before Stan took her up to bed; and placed her in bed with him and Jenny and kissed her head and Jenny's lips; as he climbed into bed and fell asleep. Later; Dave was sitting up watching Spartacus, he'd been binge watching the series on Netflix; and was up to Vengeance. Which of course was season 2; it was 2, AM; while watching the scene where Spartacus and Gannacus fight, since Spartacus thought Gannacus was about to leave with a map that he had taken when he hadn't done so, when the door slowly creaked open, and he felt someone sneak into bed with him; "Hi!" said Emily popping her little head out of the covers, not realising that the flap on the seat of her onese pyjamas had opened, and she wasn't wearing underwear, since it was a lot comfier; and Dave got a look at her butt, "um two things why are you up and I can see your butt" replied Dave, "whoops um can you please fix it up?" giggled Emily; "Come here" replied Dave as she came back over and Dave put the flap back up and fastened it back up; "thanks" said Emily kissing his cheek; "why are you up so late?" asked Dave, "couldn't sleep what are you watching?" asked Emily, "not a show for little girls" replied Dave, as she cuddled into him.

"Dave why don't you have a girlfriend?" asked Emily; "well um i don't like girls" replied Dave, "why not what's wrong with us?" asked Emily, "no nothing's wrong with you, um what i meant is I like boys" replied Dave trying to find a more appropriate way, in order to explain that he was gay to a four year old, "he-he i think that's cute" giggled Emily cuddling him further; "oh sorry Dave did she wake you up?" asked Gary. "No i was watching TV when she snuck in" replied Dave, not minding; "he saw my butt" giggled Emily, "The flap to the seat of her pyjamas was down and she wasn't wearing underwear" replied Dave; as Emily got a look at Dave's butt by pulling down his pyjama pants; "oy!" said Dave pulling his pants back up; then knelt on her legs gently so that he wouldn't hurt her, since he didn't want to punish her, since he knew she was only being cheeky, as he unzipped her pyjamas; "Dave why are you trying to take my clothes off?" asked Emily, "I'm not all I'm doing is unzipping them so that your little tummy is exposed" replied Dave removing her arms from her pyjamas; as she kicked them off her feet; "really you know when i was done i was going to redress you right?" asked Dave; "i like being nude" replied Emily, as Dave went to tickle her tummy which is why he undressed her in the first place; "Dave um i would usually join in and even hold her down for you, but you'd probably hype her up too much and she won't sleep" said Gary; "Okay you're spared until morning" replied Dave, as she cuddled into him and fell asleep; "want me to take her?" asked Gary, "It's fine" replied Dave as Gary went back to bed, and Dave fell asleep too.

The next Morning; Stan woke to Jenny under the covers, his cock in her mouth, as she realised he saw her and came in her mouth. "Hey where's Emily?" asked Stan, "I dunno she wasn't in bed this morning" replied Jenny, getting out of her pyjamas; leaving her naked, since Stan already was, as Jenny grinded her pussy against Stan's limp cock, until it was hard again as she continued to grind when the tip entered and exited her pussy, Jenny moved closer to Stan, "Fuck me" she whispered into his ear, "with pleasure" replied Stan, pushing inside her pussy, "AH" she moaned in pleasure as Stan begun to slowly thrust in and out and begun picking up the pace; "Oh fuck that feels good. Don't you dare stop" moaned Jenny as her fiancé pounded her; "Oh i love you so much" she moaned once more, "I love you too babe" replied Stan thrusting in and out; as he started picking up the pace; "Doggy style, Fuck me Doggy Style!" Jenny demanded, as Stan turned around only to turn her around and fuck her pussy from behind, as he kept pounding her faster and faster. "Jenny I'm gonna cum" moaned Stan, "Fill me up fill my pussy with your seed" replied Jenny, as Stan shot his load in her pussy; and pulled out as they dressed, "I love you" said Stan, "I love you too" replied Jenny kissing Stan's lips; as they got up and Jenny heard the TV on in Dave's room; "funny Dave's usually with Mum by now" said Jenny knocking on the door and entering to see Dave in bed with Emily who was making him sit through Powerpuff girls. "Morning" said Jenny, "morning" replied Dave, "what's going on did she wake you up just to have someone to watch cartoons with and what happened to her clothes?" asked Stan.

"Well she snuck into bed at 2 o'clock this morning i was still up, and the flap on the seat of her pyjamas was down, so i ended up seeing her butt, then When Gary came in to see us in bed since, i was distracted by a conversation. She pulled the back of my pants down, i went to tickle her, Gary advised against it since it was 2 am and she would've been too hyped up. I'd already gotten her arms out of her pyjamas to tickle her, she decided to just, take them off completely and Gary and i were too tired to say otherwise" replied Dave as a sleeping Emily snuggled into her; "She fell asleep about five minutes ago" said Dave; "I don't mind her sleeping with you Dave, but I'm a little surprised she didn't sneak in with Gary" replied Stan, as he went to make coffee for him Gary and Jenny and Mrs. Harrison when she got up; Jenny stayed upstairs with her brother; whilst Emily was asleep; "Jenny" said Dave, "yea?" asked Jenny; "I'm actually think I have decided to start wearing a dress" replied Dave; Jenny giggled at this; and kissed Emily's head, then she kissed Dave's cheek; "I'll take you shopping later" giggled Jenny sitting on Dave's side; as he cuddled his big sister, as they felt stirring in the bed, when Emily opened her eyes, and sat up; "oh good morning missy, and where in the world are all your clothes i thought Stan and I got you dressed last night after your bath" said Jenny in a teasing way. "Come on i think its breakfast time" said Jenny turning off the TV. As they went downstairs; and Gary gave Emily some jam on toast and a hot chocolate; as Mrs. Harrison poured Dave his coffee, "thanks mum" said Dave, "you're welcome dear" replied Mrs. Harrison.

Kissing her son on the cheek when a knock at the door was heard; as Gary answered; "hey Kyle hey Wendy Emily's just having breakfast" said Gary; letting them in; as they saw a nude and jam covered Emily with Dave wiping her face down. "As Kyle kissed his little cousin on the cheek; "why are you naked?" asked Kyle; "long story, let's just say she ended up with Dave at 2 o'clock this morning and decided she wanted to sleep nude" replied Gary. "It's fine it means these two would've gotten more time alone last night" giggled Wendy, "He was awake when i went in there too" said Emily, "what?" asked Mrs. Harrison, "Emily ended up in bed with Dave at 2 o'clock this morning and he was watching TV" replied Gary, "why were you up at 2 am?" asked Mrs. Harrison; "I was caught up in Spartacus" replied Dave, "you let my four year old cousin watch Spartacus?" demanded Kyle; "No i turned it off when i realised she was there" replied Dave, "Kyle can we please play in the sprinkler?" asked Emily, "Not up to me" replied Kyle; "i guess it's fine, Mum can we setup the sprinkler system?" asked Gary, "why?" asked Mrs. Harrison, "you see Emily likes running around in it that way we can go outside and the girls can too if they want" replied Gary, "i guess so" said Mrs. Harrison, "thanks mum" replied Gary as he went to change into his board shorts and suggested to Dave that he does the same thing; since Kyle and Stan were already in their own. Once they were outside; they boys played with Emily, while Jenny and Wendy just talked on the outdoor patio with some coffee; "thanks for watching her last night" said Wendy, "it's no problem, I've gotta take Dave clothe shopping later" giggled Jenny, "why?" asked Wendy, "well you know how he turned out gay right?" asked Jenny, "Yea" replied Wendy; "Well, the other night Dave told me that Jack asked him to start wearing dresses, and he said he'd consider it, and decided to actually give it a shot this morning" replied Jenny as both girls giggled; "it was actually pretty cute seeing Emily and Dave in bed this morning" said Jenny.

"Really?" asked Wendy, "yea he was watching cartoons, whilst she was asleep and he said they were both watching the Powerpuff girls and she'd fallen asleep" replied Jenny; "He also told me that when she went into him last night, that the flap on the seat to her onsie pyjamas was open and she had no underwear; and he got a good look at her butt; so he fixed when Gary came in. And when Dave and Gary were talking, Emily pulled the back of Dave's pants down to look at his butt; so he unzipped her pyjamas and removed them from her shoulders so he could tickle her tummy, but Gary said not to or it would've hyped her up too much; and instead of getting her pyjamas back on she kicked them, off" replied Jenny, "yea that sounds like something Emily would do" said Wendy, only to turn her head to see Emily covered in mud; "oh god" said Wendy; as Gary ran over; "oh no you don't you aint walking through the house covered in mud My mum only moped the floor" said Gary, hosing off her legs and taking her upstairs; and into the bathroom; as he filled the tub with hot soapy water; as he washed her little body down when Mrs. Harrison walked in, "oh my what happened to her?" asked Mrs. Harrison, "we were playing outside and she slipped in some mud as she always does when I'm over at Kyle's" replied Gary. As He finished washing her torso and legs, "okay turn around" said Gary as Emily turned around and he washed her back; then he washed her hair; as Gary wrapped her in a red fluffy towel; and drying her off then picked her up, "Gary why don't you have a girlfriend?" asked Emily, "I'm not sure maybe soon i will" replied Gary. "Are you into boys like Dave?" asked Emily; "no i am not" replied Gary kissing her little cheek as Kyle was turning off the sprinkler and Gary put Emily in front of the TV and she sat in his lap and watched TV.

LATER.

Kyle and Wendy took Emily home, and Jenny got Dave in the car and drove to south park mall. "Okay Dave are you sure you wanna start wearing dresses?" asked Jenny; "I'm sure" replied Dave, as she took him into the first store and got a few dresses; and outfits for girls around his age. "Okay come on you may need my help with this" said Jenny, "Okay" replied Dave as Jenny helped him remove his suspenders and shirt leaving him in his boxers; "okay try this one first" said Jenny helping him put a nice blue dress over his head; and he put his arms through the sleeves; "what do you think?" asked Jenny as Dave looked in the mirror, and he smiled; "I like it" replied Dave, "yea it does look good on you" said Jenny, as she helped him take it off and put it back on a coat hanger, "Okay let's try the yellow one next" said Jenny putting a yellow dress over his head and he put his arms through, as they tried each dress and outfit Jenny picked out for him and he loved them, "so how often are you gonna dress up like this; "I dunno I'll wear them when we go to school or out to dinner or when I'm around Jack, and when we go clubbing sometimes around the house and sometimes I'll also wear my normal clothes" replied Jack; "well anytime you want help in picking out clothes you come to me, don't go to Amanda, because I know we both love her, but she's only 11 and isn't very good with fashion yet" said Jenny. "What about mum?" asked Dave, "I'm not sure if she'd have a clue" replied Jenny as they payed for the stuff and drove home. As Jenny gave Dave the clothes and he took them upstairs since they'd already let Mrs. Harrison know and she thought he'd look cute and Stan thought it'd look good too as did Gary and Amanda and they were sure Mr. Harrison and Mark would be just as supportive when they found out.

Once Dave was in his room he took off his clothes including his underwear then pulled off the tag with a pair of scissors he kept in his desk draw then put the blue dress on; "I think I'm gonna enjoy cross-dressing" Dave said to himself when Stan knocked on the door; "yea?" asked Dave, as Stan walked in, "oh hey Stan what do you think?" asked Dave, turning around, showing him the back; "looks good just one thing" replied Stan, "what?"Asked Dave, "put on some underwear i can see your junk" replied Stan, "oh good idea" said Dave putting on his boxers; as they walked downstairs where Gary was, "so Gary what do ya think?" asked Dave, "wow nice bro" replied Gary, high fiving his brother; as he went and showed Jenny; "you like that one don't you?" asked Jenny, "I love it" replied Dave hugging his sister; "thanks Jenny" said Dave, as she got a call on her phone, **JENNY: **"Hello?" **WENDY: **"Hey Jenny Kyle and I were wondering if you guys wanna come over for dinner" **JENNY: **"sure but mum won't be there she's got a christen youth group to teach tonight and Dave will probably be in a dress" **WENDY: **"Okay look ford to that" **JENNY: **"Okay gotta go bye" they hung up; "Dave we're going to Kyle and Wendy's tonight so you wanna wear it?" asked Jenny, "sure" replied Dave; as he went into the kitchen to show his mother who also loved it and couldn't wait to see him in the other dresses that Jenny had bought him. But also loved him unconditionally no matter what, and it was the same with her other children and Stan since he was gonna be her son in law. Later; Gary Dave Stan Jenny and Amanda had all arrived at Kyle and Wendy's house for dinner Wendy thought Dave looked cute; Kyle liked it too; as did Emily as they ate dinner, talked for a couple hours then went home.

A WEEK LATER.

Jenny was waking up every morning to puke up and couldn't stop eating and had headaches and back pain, she bought a pregnancy test. Then took it into the bathroom; where she peed on it, then waited a few minutes, it came up positive; "Oh my god Stan! Stan get in her" yelled Jenny, "Jenny what's wrong?" asked Stan, "I'm pregnant" replied Jenny, "You are?" asked Stan excitedly, "yep" replied Jenny, as Stan lifted her up and twirled her around really quickly as they kissed, and they went downstairs, to tell Mrs. Harrison then the others, "Mum we got something to tell you" said Jenny; "what?" asked Mrs. Harrison, "I'm Pregnant" replied Jenny; Mrs. Harrison hugged them, and was overwhelmed with joy; as was Dave and Gary Amanda and everyone else.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER4 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER5 OF TEACH ME TO LOVE IT'S WHEN STAN AND JENNY, HAVE AN ULTRA SOUND AND ALSO DURING KYLE AND WENDY'S WEDDING R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

About a month later, Jenny had a small but noticeable baby bump. And she found out that Wendy was right sex was a major craving, as was chocolate and ice cream; Jenny woke up the next morning. To Stan still asleep; as she got up to go to the bathroom; meanwhile, Dave was still in bed and woke up to see Emily standing over him, since Gary was already up; as she climbed into bed with him. "Morning Emily" replied Dave kissing the girl on the cheek, as she cuddled him when the door opened as Jack came in, since he'd already met Emily but had no idea she was in bed with him, as he climbed into bed with his boyfriend and put a hand down Dave's pants as he started to caress his cock, "Emily stop" said Dave, "I am not Emily" replied Jack; kissing Dave on the cheek; "Jack, get your hand, out of there" Said Dave, "why?" asked Jack beginning to stroke Dave's cock, "oh i dunno maybe it's the fact that there is a four year old in bed with me and i don't think her older cousins or family really want her to have to go to therapy for the rest of her life" replied Dave, as Emily looked over Dave's shoulders to see Jack as she lay back down snuggled into Dave, "oh sorry leave us alone so Dave and i can be together; now" said Jack; as Dave grabbed his hand, "No Emily you don't have to go anywhere, as Jack glared at him, "do not fucking talk over me" demanded Jack; "don't you tell me what to do in my home" said Dave turning around; "You will do as i say!" yelled Jack; "I am not your fucking slave" replied Dave; As Emily got scared and started crying, "sorry Emily i shouldn't have raised my voice" said Dave kissing her cheek. "I wish for my boner to be taken care of" said Jack; "you're in for disappointment" replied Dave. "Oh really well you should do as i say!" yelled Jack; "So he's your fucking slave is he!?" yelled Jenny.

"Fuck off bitch we're talking" said Jack; "get out we'll talk about this later" said Dave as Jack left; As he kissed Emily's cheek; as he climbed into bed; as she cuddled him, "why was Jack being so mean?" asked Emily; "I don't know" replied Dave, as Jenny walked over; and kissed her brother then Emily; then went downstairs, to see Kyle and Wendy, "hey guys" said Jenny, "oh hey Jenny did Emily sneak into bed with you guys?" asked Wendy, "no she snuck in with Dave" replied Jenny, as Stan walked in and kissed her on the lips; "so hard to believe that your wedding is in two weeks" said Stan, "yep; you guys set a date for your own yet?" asked Wendy, "no not yet" replied Jenny; "well i suggest you do it before the baby is born not after that's what Kyle and i are doing" replied Wendy, "well i have an ultrasound today" said Jenny; as Dave came down with Emily and put her in front of the TV, when he went for breakfast; as he went to go take a shower; as Dave was washing his hair, he went to rinse then he opened his eyes to see Emily covered in jam. "I thought i locked that door" said Dave after covering himself "nope" replied Emily, "well i might as well give you a shower" said Dave, washing her down, and then washing her hair; as he wrapped her in a towel then wrapped one around his own waist; and Dried himself off; when Wendy came, in "Oh thanks Dave but why are you naked?" asked Wendy, "she snuck in as i was having a shower, and since she was covered in her breakfast. I thought i might as well give her a shower" replied Dave, "Oh okay" said Wendy, kneeling down, "Emily Kyle and i are going out for a couple of hours so i want you to do whatever Stan Dave Gary Jenny Amanda or Mrs. Harrison say" said Wendy, Kissing her head; "Okay" replied Emily.

As Dave took her out of the bathroom, when Jenny walked over, "She decided to join me in the shower" said Dave; as she went into her and Stan's room since Mrs. Harrison let Stan live with them after he and Jenny got engaged until they got a house of their own. As Dave took Emily into his bedroom, "turn around" said Dave, as Emily turned around; so that he could drop his towel and put a pair of boxers on, "okay you can turn back around now" said Dave, as Emily turned around once more. As Dave put his blue dress on, "i think you look cute in a dress Dave" giggled Emily, Since Dave also wore his regular outfit sometimes, but decided to wear a dress today, "come on" said Dave getting Emily dressed; "If you're good maybe we can play in the sprinkler later on" said Dave; as he put her in front of the TV, when Stan and Jenny came downstairs; "can you boys watch her Stan and i need to go out" said Jenny, "sure" replied Gary, as Emily once again sat in his lap; and they watched TV, Stan and Jenny got in the car and they drove to the hospital; where they waited for the doctor to call their name. "Okay please lie down" said the doctor, as Jenny laid back on the bed and lifted her shirt, and the doctor smeared some gel onto Jenny's stomach, "is this your first or second child?" asked the doctor; "It's our first" replied Stan as the doctor moved a device around her belly, "Well congratulations you two it's a girl" said the Doctor; As Jenny was smiling in awe at her future baby girl, Stan was thrilled he always wanted a little girl, as they payed the Doctor's bill and left. "I think i already know what to name her" said Stan as Jenny drove since he had just started studying for his learners and hadn't yet taken his driving test.

"What's that?" asked Jenny; "Amy" replied Stan, "Hmm Amy, Amy Marsh, I like it" said Jenny; as they pulled into the Harrison's driveway. And Jenny turned off the engine; and they got out of the car and entered the house to see Emily sitting on Gary's lap and Mrs. Harrison and Dave getting lunch ready, "i was gonna help but Emily insisted i watch TV with her" said Gary, "okay" replied Stan, "how'd the ultra sound go?" asked Gary, "it's a girl" replied Jenny, giggling, "really?" asked Dave, "I'm thinking about going out for drinks tonight to celebrate wanna join?" asked Stan, "sure" replied Garry, as Jenny went into the kitchen; "hi honey how'd the ultrasound go?" asked Mrs. Harrison, "great it's a girl" replied Jenny; "really?" asked Mrs. Harrison, "yep" replied Jenny, "well your father and brother will be home tomorrow, and they'll be thrilled not only that he'll be a grandfather but he'll be proud of the fine young lady you've become" said Mrs. Harrison; "i love you too mum" replied Jenny; "oh Dave, we're going out tonight you wanna join us?" asked Jenny; "sure" replied Dave; as he finished helping his mother cook dinner, as Stan called Kyle, **KYLE: **"hey dude what's Emily done now?" **STAN: **"nothing just need to talk to ya" **KYLE: **"You truly are in the habit of calling us when we're fucking aren't you?" **STAN: **"sorry dude it's we're going for drinks tonight and were wondering if you and Wendy would like to join us" **KYLE: "**sure we'll be there so how'd Jenny's ultra sound go?" **STAN: **"Really good, it's a girl" **KYLE: **"Nice" **STAN: **"yea we're gonna call her Amy" **KYLE: **"Okay dude I gotta go see you tonight" they hung up; and Kyle and Wendy went back to fucking, and finished before getting ready to go out. As Stan, Jenny, Dave, Gary, Amanda, and Emily sat down for dinner; once Dinner was over, Emily was given a bath, and Stan Jenny Gary and Dave; got Dressed and went out.

Once at the bar and they sat down, Kyle took the first round of drinks, "Okay four beers and two teas" said Kyle, as the pretzel lady came by; "so you guys looking ford to the wedding in just two more weeks?" asked Jenny "Absolutely, it'll be amazing and in just a few more months Kyle and i will have a baby boy" replied Wendy, "yep and in eight months we'll have a baby girl" said Stan; "i thought it was nine months" replied Dave sipping his beer, "yea but Jenny's been pregnant for a month, so we have eight left" replied Stan, drinking his own; as the boys got drunk, and they left as Wendy drove them, home. Once they got home Jenny took Stan upstairs and Wendy did the same with Dave, when she saw Mrs. Harrison had put Emily to bed in his room she put Dave in bed then kissed her cheek then left her and Kyle would pick her up the next day; as she drove home. The next day, Gary and Stan both woke up hungover; and Dave didn't since he didn't get hangovers; he woke up with Emily's little arms wrapped around him, he was still in his yellow dress; that he'd worn the night before; as he kissed her head while she slept; as he went downstairs, and his mother made him a coffee, "thanks" said Dave; as Jenny came downstairs, and poured herself a coffee. "Morning" said Jenny, "Morning" they replied as Jenny went upstairs; with a coffee for Stan, as she handed it to him, once in the bedroom. "Thanks babe" said Stan; sipping his coffee. "You know you need to also set a good example for our daughter, just as Kyle and Wendy need to set a good example for their son" replied Jenny, "excuse me?" asked Stan, "I mean the getting drunk at every party or bar we go to silly, I'm sure Amy will love both of us, but I don't think she'll enjoy seeing her father hungover every weekend morning" replied Jenny.

"I guess you're right I won't get drunk as much" said Stan, "Good" replied Jenny kissing his lips; as she climbed into bed with her fiancé; and turned on the TV. "There's a show that I've wanted to watch for a while now it's called True Blood" said Jenny, "I've actually heard good things about that" replied Stan, since Jenny had Tvoed all seven seasons of it, with the intent on watching it with her fiancé; as they started from the pilot episode, **'Strange Love' **as Stan, fell asleep, he was enjoying it. But was tired due to his hangover; meanwhile Dave went back into his bedroom he'd also Tvoed True blood; and saw Emily still fast asleep in his bed, Dave rolled his eyes; as he climbed in next to her and turned on the TV. And started watching true blood; he'd just turn it off if Emily woke up; when it was actually him who fell asleep, and her who woke up in front of the TV, where True Blood was playing, **(PS to all of you who haven't seen true blood you should watch it, it is a terrific show, it's the best fantasy series ever I'm actually watching it right now) **she was actually enjoying it too and, she covered her own eyes at every sex scene like the good girl she was, as a knock at the door was heard as Wendy entered; "What're you watching?" asked Wendy, "true blood, don't worry, i cover my own eyes at the sex scenes, it's a really good show" replied Emily; "i know Emily, Kyle and i watch it all the time it's just that I'm not sure if it's really appropriate i guess if you're well behaved well since you already are, and if you're willing to have us cover your eyes at the bad parts" said Wendy; "okay" replied Emily, "I'm just gonna have to check with Kyle first though" said Wendy.

"Okay" replied Emily; as Dave woke up; "you realise that she was watching true blood while you were asleep right?" asked Wendy; "oh god I'm so sorry how much did she see?" asked Dave, "two whole episodes" replied Emily; "I'm so sorry i started watching it, thinking she was asleep. And i guess i fell asleep to" said Dave, "its fine Dave I'm considering allowing her to watch it with us well as long as we cover her eyes" replied Wendy, kissing Emily's cheek; as she left the room, and went to talk to Kyle, as she went up behind her fiancé and kissed him, "i think we should start letting Emily watch true blood with us" said Wendy, "isn't she a little young?" asked Kyle. "Well we can also cover her eyes, that and i saw her watching it, Dave was watching and he must have fallen asleep, since she was asleep. And she would've woken up and watched it while he was asleep" replied Wendy, "Okay as long as she has an adult with her" said Kyle kissing Wendy's lips, as Mrs. Harrison, left to pick up Mark and Mr. Harrison. From the airport; since they were on their way home from their trip, "i think i should go rescue Dave" giggled Wendy walking upstairs and into Dave's bedroom, to see Dave with his hand over Emily's little face as a sex scene between Bill Compton and Sookie Stackhouse; came on, "so you like the show too?" asked Wendy, "yea it's great, i Tvoed all of the episodes" replied Dave, still gently covering Emily's face; until the sex scene was over as he removed his hand from her little face; as they watched the rest of the episode, once the episode was over, Dave changed the channel to a cartoon, and him and Emily watched cartoons for most of the day.

LATER.

Kyle and Wendy had taken Emily home an hour ago; and Stan and Jenny were lying in bed together, waiting for dinner to be ready as Jenny faked a yawn, and wrapped her arm around Stan's neck and rolled on top of him, "he-he, Dinner won't be ready for another hour" giggled Jenny, "my-my what a naughty girl you are" chuckled Stan gripping her arse, then he released his grip. Before putting a hand between her legs, and rubbed her pussy through her white panties; "MM that, feels so good" moaned Jenny; "stop!" yelled Jenny, taking off her panties, as she removed the rest of her clothes leaving her naked; as she removed Stan's shirt pants jeans and boxers; leaving him naked and allowing his rock hard cock to pop up; "he-he" giggled Jenny happily taking it into her mouth, and started sucking on it. As she started bobbing her head up and down, as she took it out of her mouth only to lick it from his balls to his tip and pulled his foreskin down so that he could lick the tip, then she took it back into her mouth, and sucked it, for a few more minutes. Until he came right down her throat, "My arse" said Jenny, "ha?" asked Stan, "I said i want Anal!" yelled Jenny, as she turned around and wiggled her bare arse at him teasingly, and spread her cheeks apart, as Stan got some of his cum off the tip of his cock and used it for lube as he lubbed her butthole up with his cum, and lubbed his own cock with it, and pushed his tip against her tight hole, "Jenny are you sure about this?" asked Stan, "Stan" replied Jenny, "yea?" asked Stan, "Shut up and fuck me" demanded Jenny, as Stan shoved his cock inside her butt, and started pounding her, again and again. As he continued to fuck her as his balls smacked against her pussy, as Stan kept it up as his thrusts became faster, and faster; as he continued to pound her; "Jenny I'm gonna cum" moaned Stan, "MMM" he moaned filling her butt with his hot seed; Stan pulled out of Jenny; and kissed her as Jenny went to take a shower.

As Stan, got dressed; and watched TV, as Jenny came back out of the shower wearing a towel; "that was a quick shower" said Stan, "well i only had it because i had to get your cum out of my butt" replied Jenny shooting Stan a look; "well you're the one who wanted anal" said Stan, as Jenny kissed his lips and got dressed, as they watched a movie together while they waited for dinner to be ready. Two weeks later was Kyle and Wendy's wedding; as Kyle was in a room along With his best man Stan, along with the other groomsmen Gary Dave Kenny and Craig, as they were helping him get ready; as were Bebe Jenny Amanda Heidi and Nichole who were helping Wendy, since Emily was one of the flower girls who was with the girls. "Oh god i can't believe Kyle and i are getting married in an hour" said Wendy, "it's fine Wendy you'll do just fine" replied Jenny, as she helped Wendy sit down, as Bebe took a seat next to her, as did Amanda Nichole Heidi; as they finished helping Wendy get ready for her and Kyle's special day; the boys were also helping Kyle to get ready, "here Dude try some of this it'll calm your nerves a little" said Stan, giving him a sip of jack; "thanks, but we've gotta stop getting drunk all the time" replied Kyle, "not all the time, and this won't get you drunk it's a tiny sip" said Stan. As he took a sip himself and put the cap back on then put it back in his pocket; after a little bit of waiting, Stan checked his watch, "Kyle It's time" said Stan; as Kyle along with the other groomsmen walked to the altar, since the groom goes before the bride, as the music started and Wendy accompanied by the Bridesmaids and Emily and a few young girls who threw flowers behind Wendy as she walked down the aisle with her Dad, who was to give her away.

As he shook Kyle's hand; "take good care of my daughter son" said Mr. Testaburger; "i will sir" replied Kyle. Since they agreed to have a Jewish wedding due to Kyle's family tradition and since with Wendy marring into Kyle's family, technically made her Jewish; as the Jewish priest said what he had to say and Kyle and Wendy exchanged their vows; and Stan ran over with the rings on the pillow since that was the best man's Job, as Kyle took them and placed one on Wendy's finger and Wendy placed the other on his finger, and Stan walked back over; to the other Groomsmen; "you may now kiss the bride" said the priest as Kyle and Wendy kissed and Kyle then broke the glass under his right foot. "Mazal tov!" everyone yelled, although half the witnesses weren't Jewish, however since most of them which was Kyle's family were, and decided to respect that; once the ceremony was over it was the wedding party, as Everyone was drinking well everyone over the age of twelve was drinking they were dancing and having a great time. As Kyle Stan Jenny and Wendy and a few others were sitting at a table eating some wedding cake; "wait who's that dancing with Emily?" asked Jenny, "oh that's her little boyfriend Tommy they met last week because his family are our neighbours he's around her age" replied Wendy, sipping her coke since her and Jenny were both six months pregnant and couldn't drink alcohol. As Kyle drank some of his beer, "so hard to believe you guys are actually married now" said Jenny, "yea it is" replied Kyle; "speaking of which you two have to figure out a date for your wedding, because it is a lot easier to do it before the baby is born, that way you won't have to take care of a screaming baby half way into the ceremony" said Wendy.

"We've actually been talking about a date for the past week and a half now" said Jenny, "we're thinking of doing it next month or something; "dude that's perfect oh and thanks for following the Jewish wedding tradition, Jenny since you guys are Mormon" said Wendy, "it's not a problem" replied Jenny, as Emily came and sat on Wendy's lap; "oh hello Emily you guys done dancing?" asked Wendy, "yep Tommy's getting us some pepsies" replied Emily, "they'd better be sugar free because you two won't sleep otherwise" said Wendy, "yep" replied Emily, "Tommy's staying with us while his parents are out of town" said Wendy. As Stan saw Tommy struggling to carry the drinks over; and got up and walked over to him; "you know since he's only five you could help him carry them over" said Stan to the bartender as he helped Tommy take the drinks over to the table; as Wendy cut Emily a piece of cake and she cut one for Tommy too, "thanks" they both said eating their cake; getting some on their faces; as Wendy wiped them off; and they drank their Pepsies; as Kyle and Wendy danced for a little while, "He-he" giggled Wendy, "what?" asked Kyle, "I'm not wearing any panties" Wendy whispered into Kyle's ear before winking at him, as they continued to Dance; once the wedding party was over. Kyle took a sleeping Emily and Tommy and gave them bath before getting them into their pyjamas. And putting them in bed since they usually slept in Kyle and Wendy's room, but this was their wedding night; and they wanted to be alone, and were sure Emily and Tommy would join them soon after; as Kyle walked into the bedroom, and closed the door; "the kids are in bed" said Kyle, as Wendy kissed her husband as she removed his tuxedo and boxers leaving him naked as Wendy, removed her own wedding dress and as mentioned before; she had no panties on underneath Kyle unhooked her bra revealing her swollen tits and six month pregnant belly.

"No foreplay just fuck me" demanded Wendy, as Kyle pushed his fully erect cock inside her shaved pussy, and started pounding her, as he started picking up the pace; "oh yes Kyle i love you so fucking much!" moaned Wendy as Kyle pounded her pussy over and over again, "Wendy I'm gonna cum!" moaned Kyle slowing down as he let his orgasm disappear and started fucking her over and over again, "Wendy i love you so much!" moaned Kyle. "Oh Fuck Kyle i love you too" moaned Wendy, as Kyle pounded his wife; "I'm gonna cum" moaned Kyle; "oh god don't you dare stop" moaned Wendy, as Kyle gave a few more thrusts; "ahh!" they moaned cuming together. Kyle pulled out of Wendy and collapsed besides her, "oh god that was the best sex we've ever had" said Kyle; "agreed" replied Wendy putting on a robe, as Kyle put on his pyjama pants, since they knew Emily and Tommy would crawl into bed with them. As Kyle went to take a shower, and Wendy heard the door creak open and Emily and Tommy walked in, "Hey you two" giggled Wendy as they climbed into bed with her and fell asleep. As Wendy fell asleep soon after, Kyle was just about done with his shower, when he dried off brushed his teeth and went into the bedroom to see his little cousin and her boyfriend asleep with his wife, as he happily climbed into bed with them, and fell fast asleep.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER5 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERONE I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER6 OF TEACH ME TO LOVE IT'S WHEN WENDY GIVES BIRTH AND DURING STAN AND JENNY'S WEDDING R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

It'd been several months since Jenny's ultrasound. And Kyle and Wendy's son was also due any time of that month; Jenny walked down the stairs holding onto the stair rail and her five month pregnant belly. She couldn't believe that in just four months she'd be a mother; "Morning" said Jenny kissing Stan, who kissed back, "Morning" replied Stan. As she poured herself some coffee, and made herself something to eat, then sat down next to Stan; as they ate some breakfast, "so where is everyone?" asked Jenny, "your mum went out about an hour ago as you know your father and brother get called away to work every two months; Gary and Dave aren't up yet, and Amanda is spending the night at a friend's house" replied Stan. As they finished eating and Stan cleaned up while Jenny went for a shower; once Stan had cleaned up he went upstairs to and into the bathroom where his pregnant fiancé was having a shower. Since she'd forgotten to lock the door; as Stan locked the door behind him, then removed his clothes, since he was hard, as he opened the shower door, and stepped in, Stan wrapped his arms around Jenny's waist from behind; his rock hard cock pushing on her back. As he kissed her cheek; "hey" said Stan, "hey" replied Jenny, as Stan started fingering Jenny's pussy from behind; Jenny turned around and kissed him, before pulling away; "so are you just gonna stare at me or are you gonna fuck me?" asked Jenny, as Stan placed his hands on Jenny's hips and pushed his cock inside of her, before clashing his lips with hers, "Oh god" moaned Jenny into Stan's lips as Stan started thrusting in and out of her; as the water poured down their backs; "doggystyle" demanded Jenny turning around and Stan re entered her pussy from behind as he once again grabbed her hips.

And pounded her not that hard so that he wouldn't hurt the baby; as he continued to fuck her over and over; as they tried not to make too much noise so that they didn't wake the others, "Jenny I'm about to cum" moaned Stan, "oh god fill me up" replied Jenny, as Stan gave a few more thrusts, and came inside Jenny; Stan pulled out as they washed each other's bodies then turned the shower off, before drying themselves off and dressing MEANWHILE. Kyle was busy making Emily her breakfast who'd just turned five in july while Wendy was still asleep, "thanks Kyle" said Emily as Kyle placed some jam on toast and a hot chocolate in front of her, "you're welcome" replied Kyle drinking his coffee; as she ate her breakfast, and Kyle gave her a bath, before putting her in front of the TV, "AHHH" they heard Wendy yell from upstairs; "Stay here" said Kyle running upstairs; "what's wrong; "i think my waters just broke!" yelled Wendy, "Oh god we gotta get you to the hospital!" replied Kyle; running downstairs after hearing the doorbell; he answered to see Stan and Jenny. "Hey dude catch you at a bad time?" asked Stan, "Actually the time is perfect, Wendy just went into labour so can you guys watch Emily while i take her to the hospital?" asked Kyle. "Sure" replied Stan, as Kyle went over to Emily who was watching cartoons; "Emily Stan and Jenny are going to be looking after you for a couple days because it's time for Wendy to have the baby; and i need to take her to the hospital; and they'll need her to stay there for a few days and I'll be staying with her, so i need you to do whatever Stan and Jenny tell you okay?" asked Kyle; "okay" replied Emily as Kyle rushed upstairs, and grabbed his wife and Stan helped take the overnight bags to the car, and Kyle drove her to the hospital.

"Hang on just hang on we're almost to the hospital" said Kyle as Wendy was in the passenger seat screaming in agony; as Kyle drove into the parking lot, and helped Wendy out of the car, before taking her up to the receptionist; "can i help you sir?" asked the receptionist, "yeah my wife's in labour" replied Kyle; "how far are the contractions?" asked the receptionist; "about fifteen minutes apart" replied Kyle; as she had an orderly come and place Wendy in a wheelchair; and taken into the birthing ward and Kyle was quick to follow. As Wendy was placed on the bed and her legs were placed into the stirps as Kyle grabbed her hand. "AHHH!" she screamed through the contractions, until finally the Doctor looked up; "Okay i think it's time to have this baby" he said going back down, "it's crowning" said the Doctor; "Okay you just need to push and breath in and out" said Kyle; "AHHH" she screamed pushing but also remembering to breath in and out; "okay almost there" said the Doctor, as Wendy pushed a few more times; and suddenly a soft cry was heard; and Wendy was heavily breathing in and out; as the Doctor cut the cord and took the baby to be cleaned, then giving him to Wendy so she could feed him, "congratulations you two i obviously don't need to tell you but it's a boy" said the doctor, removing Wendy's legs, and leaving the room. As Wendy fed their new born son, before placing her shirt back down; before kissing his tiny head, as he fell asleep; "Don't tell me you're afraid to hold your own son Kyle" said Wendy as Kyle walked over, and Wendy handed him over, as he happily held his new baby boy, "His perfect, perfect in every way" said Kyle softly kissing his son on the head, "So you two have a name picked out?" asked a nurse coming in to check up on Wendy.

"Yes his name is Tyler" replied Kyle since Wendy fell asleep, as did Tyler, "um nurse could you grab my phone and take a picture?" asked Kyle; "sure" replied the nurse as Kyle was able to unlock it while still holding the baby; as the nurse snapped some pictures of him holding Tyler while also kissing him on the head, as Kyle placed him in the little crib that was next to Wendy's hospital bed and Bebe walked in, "oh hey Bebe" said Kyle; "Is that him?" asked Bebe, holding a bag; "yeah but keep it down he's asleep what's in the bag?" asked Kyle; "i got something for the baby" replied Bebe pulling out a little blue jumpsuit since Tyler was now in a clean white nappy; "Thank you Bebe" said Kyle as they put it on a still sleeping Tyler and zipped it up; "oh he looks so cute in it" said Bebe, whilst taking a seat next to Kyle. MEANWHILE. Emily and Jenny were sitting in front of the TV, when Stan came in, after hanging up the phone, "hey the baby's been born" said Stan, "really?" asked Emily excitedly, "yep" replied Stan, as he showed Emily the pictures that Kyle had sent and told to show the girls. "Wow he's so small" said Emily, "yeah he was just born Emily" replied Stan kissing her head; before showing Jenny who received a call from Karin; **JENNY: **"Hello?" **KARIN: **"hey honey what time are you guys gonna be home?" **JENNY: **"oh hey Mum Stan and I are staying at Kyle and Wendy's for a few days because Wendy went into labour this morning, so since they'll need them to stay at the hospital for a few days, Stan and i are watching Emily" **KARIN: **"Okay honey I'll see you when you come home" **JENNY: **"okay love you goodbye" Jenny hung up and walked back into the lounge room and sat down again, "hey guys I've gotta go out to help my parents with a few things, so I'll see you in a few hours" said Stan kissing them both on the head.

LATER.

Jenny decided to get some fresh air, as she sat down on one of the deckchairs and adjusted it to a backwards position so she was lying down, and Emily walked out; "what're you doing out here Jenny?" asked Emily, "just getting some fresh air if you're gonna stay outside, no sprinkler you can find something else to do" replied Jenny, "okay" replied Emily walking around. When she saw a young boy through the fence he was about her age, "Hi my names Emily what's yours?" asked Emily, "Tommy" replied the boy; as Jenny came over; "who are you talking to?" asked Jenny; "Oh god what's my son done now?" asked a woman who was obviously Tommy's mother. "Nothing, my fiancé and i are watching her for a friend of ours, her older cousin's wife went into labour so we're keeping an eye on her, and i walked over here to see her talking to your son" replied Jenny, "Oh maybe we should arrange a play date i could bring him over tomorrow if that's okay with you" she replied; "yeah that's fine see you guys then I guess" said Jenny taking Emily inside, as she made some lunch; and they ate it and Jenny; meanwhile. Kyle was smiling down at his son, in awe as the newborn slept soundly, when a Doctor came in; "hey Doc how long do you need to keep Wendy and Tyler here for?" asked Kyle' "It'll only be two days can i get you guys anything?" asked the Doctor; "No, Wendy and i are fine Bebe do you need anything?" asked Kyle; "soy latte sounds good right now" replied Bebe looking up from her phone. "Sure" replied the Doctor; as Kyle rang Stan; **STAN: **"hello, leave a message" since it was his voice mail, Kyle hung up; and called Jenny, **JENNY: **"hello?" **KYLE: **"Hey Jenny it's Kyle; i just need to tell you that the Doctor says that Wendy and Tyler will only need to be monitored for two days so we'll be back by Sunday since it was a Friday; **JENNY: **"okay I'll take the day off church since you guys are Jewish and they put religious Ideas In Emily's head" **KYLE: **"Okay" they hung up; and Kyle kept gazing at his son, he had several of Kyle and Wendy's features like Wendy's raven hair, and Wendy's blue eyes and Kyle's nose Lips and ears.

Tyler opened his little eyes and looked up at his father, "hello, Tyler, it's Daddy, your Mummy and I love you more than you can possibly imagine; and i just can't wait until you meet your big cousin Emily, who's gonna love you just as much as we do and so are your grandparents and your uncle Ike; along with your whole entire family; and i bet that you'll grow up to be big and Strong like Daddy and smart kind and gentle like Mummy, and I'll also bet you'll grow up to be a real ladies man, yes you will yes you will" said Stan in a cooing tone. (**Oh i forgot to add in that i know that Stan is usually Tyler's father, and Kyle is Jake's however i honestly don't see Wendy as Jake's mum) **"What're you doing?" asked Wendy, "talking to our son" replied Kyle, kissing him then walking over to Wendy and kissing her lips, later. Emily had been put in bed by Stan and Jenny, who were in Kyle and Wendy's bed out of respect of Kyle and Wendy's home they decided not to fuck, Jenny was sitting up while reading the book she'd brought with her while Stan was fast asleep; when she heard coughing coming Emily's room; as she climbed out of bed, and went to check up on her; "Emily sweetie you okay?" asked Jenny, "I think I'm having an asthma attack" replied Emily getting out of bed and throwing up. "Okay where do Wendy and Kyle keep your spare inhalers?" asked Jenny; "their room" replied Emily since her preventer had run out, as Jenny called Kyle' **KYLE: **"Hello?" JENNY: **"**Hey Kyle where do you guys keep Emily's inhalers" **KYLE: **"Wendy keeps them in the top draw on her bedside table why?" **JENNY: **"well her preventer ran out and she's having an asthma attack" **KYLE**: "okay kiss her for me and Wendy" **JENNY: **"Will do" replied Jenny as the hung up; as Jenny took her into the master bedroom and gave her the inhaler as she tried using it; "Jenny it's empty" said Emily, as Jenny looked for more inhalers but found none; as she saw Emily getting worst she noticed her face getting pale; "Okay c'mon sweetie you may not wanna do this but we have to" said Jenny putting on a pair of thongs not bothering to wake up Stan since he was a deep sleeper as she picked the girl up and drove her to the emergency room. As Emily's face started to turn blue due to lack of oxygen; as a nurse immediately saw and they put her on a stretcher, before placing a nebulizer mask on her face which immediately cleared her breathing.

As an iv needle was placed in her right arm as they pumped some adrenalin into her veins two times, "I'm just gonna call Kyle and tell him what happened I'll be right back i promise" said Jenny stepping out and calling Kyle; but it went to his voicemail so she called Wendy, who was awake; **WENDY: **"hey Jenny what's up?" **JENNY: **"Hey Wendy listen i had to drive Emily over here" **WENDY: **"let me guess she wanted to meet Tyler early" **JENNY: **"no it was her asthma, i tried giving her the inhaler you guys keep in your side table however it was empty, and there were no spare ones, and her preventers empty" **WENDY: **"oh god is she alright?" **JENNY: **"she'll be alright we got her here and they placed a nebulizer mask on her face which cleared up the breathing, i tried Kyle first but it went to his voicemail" **WENDY: **"Okay I'll tell him" they hung up; "Kyle wakeup" said Wendy shaking him, "What's wrong is it the baby?" asked Kyle looking over to his son who was asleep; "no but it is a bit of an emergency, Jenny called me saying that she had to bring Emily to the emergency room, due to an asthma attack. Anyway she said her preventer was empty, as were her inhalers, so you wanna go over there because i have to stay with the baby" replied Wendy without hesitation Kyle kissed her and Tyler before walking over to the emergency room, where he saw Jenny, "hey Kyle" said Jenny,, "where is she?" asked Kyle with panic in his voice, "relax Kyle, she's sleeping the doctor said that she'll be fine he just needs to keep her in for the day" replied Jenny since it was three in the morning; "okay i guess you guys will be coming back with us" replied Kyle, walking over to where his baby cousin was asleep with a nebulizer mask over her face and was attached to a heart rate monitor obviously to keep watch on her breathing, she also had a blood pressure device on her arm, **(sorry don't know what it's called) **she had to be kept in for a day but was otherwise fine, as Kyle took a seat next to her; "where's Stan?" asked Kyle; "He's a deep sleeper so i didn't wake him, how're Wendy and the baby?" asked Jenny, "they're fine, Stan show you guys the pictures i sent of Tyler?" asked Kyle; "yeah he's gorgeous" replied Jenny, realising something; "Shit" said Jenny; "what?" asked Kyle; "well we arranged a play date for Emily and a little friend of hers that she met yesterday, looks like I'm gonna have to call his Mum and tell her not to bring her over today" replied Jenny.

"Wait a boy?" demanded Kyle; "oh please stop being overprotective, they're only little kids, it's not like we're walk in on two five year olds fucking" giggled Jenny, "I guess you're right" replied Kyle; kissing Emily's head as she slept, "Kyle is that you?" asked Emily waking up; "yeah it's me" replied Kyle; "is Wendy there?" asked Emily; "No she's with the baby and you need to get some rest" replied Kyle kissing her once more as she went back to sleep; later. Jenny had phoned Tommy's Mum, and told her what had happened so they arranged for it to be next week so Emily could recover at home, as Emily was eating the breakfast that was given to her, and Kyle had gone back to check on Wendy and Tyler; "how is she?" asked Wendy nursing Tyler; "She's fine, i was thinking of bringing her in later so she can meet the baby, if you're okay with that" replied Kyle; "why wouldn't i be okay with it i love her she's family and she a good kid" replied Wendy as Tyler finished; and Wendy put her shirt down, and burped him, as she cradled him and he fell asleep. As she adjusted the button on her bed into a sitting position so she wouldn't fall asleep and roll over on him by accident since he was only born the day before it would've killed him, "turns out that Emily's also made friends with a little boy next door to us, Jenny told me earlier that she'd arranged a play date for today with his mother, however because of what happened. They had to postpone it until next week" said Kyle; "Aw she's got a little boyfriend" giggled Wendy, as Kyle got a call from Stan, **KYLE: **"hello?" **STAN: **"Yeah i missed a call from you yesterday" **KYLE: **"yeah i called you to let you know that Wendy and the baby only need to be monitored for 48 hours so we'll be back by sometime tomorrow and did Jenny call you and tell you what happened with Emily?" **STAN: **"yeah she did she okay?" **KYLE: **"Yeah i thought once they give her the all clear I'll bring her over so that she can meet Tyler; I mean i wasn't planning on surpriseing her, it's just i didn't want her seeing Wendy giving birth since she doesn't need to see thing like that until she's a little older" **STAN: **"Okay fair enough I'll see you when you guys come home tomorrow" **KYLE:** "okay then bye" they hungup; Wendy got off the phone too; "Kyle good news, Jenny called me saying that a doctor told her, that they're gonna asses Emily and if they say it's fine she'll be okay to go by lunch time today" said Wendy, "excellent" replied Kyle checking his watch, **"11:10AM" **"Hey that's less than an hour" said Kyle.

"Yeah but it's possible that she may have to stay the full 24 hours, and you may wanna go over there because they'll probably ask questions that her and Jenny wouldn't be able to answer" replied Wendy, "relax Bebe called me earlier to tell me she's coming by again today so we'll be fine" said Wendy as Kyle kissed them both before going back over to the ER" where Jenny and Emily were and since she was only four the Doctor came and gave her a little portable DVD player and some movies for her to watch along with some headphones; As Kyle came back; to see them, Jenny was reading a book; "Hey Jenny you didn't tell her about me taking her to meet Tyler when she's discharged did you?" asked Kyle; "no i sensed that you wanted to surprise her" replied Jenny since Emily couldn't hear anything since she had her earphones, in; "Okay good because originally i wanted you guys to watch her because she's too young to see someone giving birth but now i wanna surprise her when she's discharged I'm gonna tell her that I'm taking her home so you and Wendy can catch up with Bebe, for some girl time. Anyway I'm gonna take her to pick up more inhalers because i don't want her having to come back. Then I'll take her to see Tyler" said Kyle; "sounds like a plan" replied Jenny, "Oh Mr. Broflovski why aren't you with your wife and son?" asked the Doctor since he's the one who'd usually check up on them, "oh Emily's my little cousin Jenny and my best friend were watching her for Wendy and i, and when she ended up here because of her asthma i come to check on her every now and then" replied Kyle as the Doctor checked for Emily's last name on the chart which read Broflovski; "oh good" said the Doctor knowing that it was Kyle's sir name too; "oh and that little TV she's got she can take home to keep if she likes, along with the movies we let our child patients take the little TVs home with them" said the Doctor, "okay sounds good it's free right?" asked Kyle, "no, no it's one hundred thousand" replied the Doctor, "for a little TV?" demanded Kyle; when the Doctor chuckled "Relax I'm kidding yes it's free" replied the Doctor as Kyle chuckled along with it; as Emily noticed Kyle, and removed her headphones, "hey Kyle" said Emily in an excited voice; "hello Emily" replied Kyle kissing her head.

"The Doctor gave me this so i can watch some movies" giggled Emily, "he also just came by and said that you can take it home" replied Jenny, "oh cool" said Emily as a knock was heard and some people came in one holding a chart, "Oh hello you're family right?" he asked, "yeah I'm her older cousin, she was watching her when my wife went into labour yesterday, i came over just in case you guys ask questions, that she or Jenny wouldn't be able to answer" replied Kyle, "Oh well we have to have it family only so could she give us a minute?" he asked; "Sure okay I'll see you later Emily okay" said Jenny, kissing her head; "okay" replied Emily, "hold on don't start asking her anything until i get back please" said Kyle following Jenny "hey Doc could you take her to our room please?" asked Kyle, "Sure" replied the Doctor, as Kyle went back to Emily, about ten minutes later Wendy Jenny and Bebe were talking and Jenny received a text from Kyle; KYLE: **'okay she's been given the all clear I'm gonna take her to get more inhalers and a new script for her preventer then I'll bring her in' **"Oh Bebe when are you and Kenny gonna finally have one of your own?" asked Wendy, cradling Tyler. "I'm thinking of getting started on one tonight I'll hide his condoms when i go to his place" giggled Bebe, "and have you and Stan set a date for your wedding yet Jenny, "Not yet we were gonna sit down and do it this morning before Emily's little friend arrived however she had an asthma attack and i had to bring her here at three o'clock this morning so we'll probably do it later since Kyle texted saying she's been given the all clear so she can go early" replied Jenny, since Wendy gave Jenny both their numbers for emergencies; meanwhile. Kyle had taken Emily to the pharmacy near the hospital and bought her a few inhalers; along with picking up a new script for her preventer, as he took her back into the hospital; "oh and Emily I've got a surprise for you" chuckled Kyle, "what's that?" asked Emily, "now if i told you it wouldn't be much of a surprise now would it, I'll tell you in a few minutes as they went into an elevator as he picked her up; "press the button that has the number 3 on it" said Kyle as she pressed 3 and it took them to the third floor, and they walked to their room, "now we aren't going home you wanna know why?" asked Kyle; Emily nodded her head; "this is the surprise, we were gonna wait until we get home tomorrow, but because you ended up in hospital, i thought why wait that long, the reason is I'm taking you to meet Tyler" replied Kyle; "you are?" asked Emily in an excited little voice, "yes that's why i sent Jenny here but try staying a little quiet, because he's probably asleep and it takes a while for us to get him to sleep unless he's been fed" replied Kyle.

"Okay i will" replied Emily holding the DVD player and the movies that the Doctor told her she could take home in her bag; and Kyle opened the door; as he took her by the hand and walked in, "hello Emily" said Wendy, "hi Wendy" replied Emily; "you can put that on a chair don't worry i won't let you forget it" said Kyle; "what is it?" asked Wendy, "earlier on the Doctor gave her a mini TV with some movies to keep her occupied; and around the time Kyle came by he came back and said that she could keep it" replied Jenny, "wow" said Wendy, "is that him?" asked Emily, "yep it's him" replied Wendy, "I'll be back soon I'm gonna get us some lunch" said Kyle kissing Wendy Tyler and Emily and leaving the room, as Bebe went to help him out. "Come here" said Wendy as Emily walked over and Wendy pressed the button that lowered her bed. So that Emily could climb in; "okay sit up" said Wendy as she adjusted herself into a sitting position, "Hold out your arms" she said once more as Emily held her arms, out, and Wendy carefully placed Tyler in Emily's arms, "wow he's so light" said Emily, "yep because he's a baby and Babies are usually very light" said Wendy as Tyler woke up, and started crying, and Emily panicked worried it was because of her, "relax it's not you he's just hungry, said Wendy getting up; "stay there" said Wendy getting a baby bottle and mixing up some baby formula they had for when Kyle would cradle him. And warmed it up; before going back over, and handing Emily the bottle, "hold it in his mouth" said Wendy, as Emily held the bottle in Tyler's mouth who started sucking as soon as it went into his mouth; "you're doing a great job Emily" said Jenny, as Wendy sat back in the bed, once he'd finished eating; "here" said Wendy taking Tyler and burping him, "why did you have to do that?" asked Emily, "whenever you feed a baby after you've fed the baby you need to burp the baby by tapping the baby's back a few times i did it instead so it's easier just in case you dropped him" replied Wendy kissing her head; "hold on" said Emily, jumping down and heading to the hospital room's bathroom, before closing the door.

And throwing up in the toilet, "I guess she's probably still not feeling well after last night because before i brought her over here last night, she threw up her dinner a few times. Stan better have cleaned it up" said Jenny, "I guess you guys don't wanna go home to have to clean her vomit up, oh and i heard that she's made a little boyfriend" giggled Wendy. "Yeah we were gonna have him come over for a play date but because of what happened we had to postpone it until next week if you're okay with having her and her friend along with the baby" replied Jenny, "it's okay" said Wendy, as Emily came back out; "you okay?" asked Jenny feeling her forehead; "you're a little warm" said Jenny, "She didn't look to well when Kyle brought her in that's why i only let her hold Tyler for a few minutes so she wouldn't get him sick" replied Wendy, "i think when we get home later on I'll put in bed" said Jenny kissing her, as Kyle and Bebe, walked in with some McDonalds; and gave Emily a happy meal; and a strawberry milkshake since that was her favourite kind of milkshake, "she only ate half of her lunch and barley touched her drink; "she's not really feeling too well she threw up a little in the bathroom" said Wendy, "right i think i may need to take her home" said Jenny, "that probably is a good idea" replied Kyle; "we'll see you tomorrow, until then do what Stan and Jenny tell you" said Kyle kissing her and gave her a hug as she said goodbye to the others, and Jenny got the happy meal and milkshake in case she wanted it later, and she got Emily's DVD player and bag; and Kyle handed her some inhalers and the new preventer. And they left; once they got home, Jenny carried Emily inside and put her in bed and put the TV on, so that she could watch Cartoons; "I'll come get you when dinners ready" said Jenny kissing her, as a knock on the door was heard, as she answered to see Tommy and his mother. "Your fiancé told me over the phone that she was discharged early" said Tommy's mother, "yeah but she's not feeling well" replied Jenny; "he said that too, that's why i brought her some soup" she said again as she let them, in "oh i forgot to tell you my name is Joyce" she said once more, "Jenny" replied Jenny, "why don't you keep Emily company" said Joyce, "relax he's got a strong immune system" said Joyce, handing him the small plastic bowel of heated soup which had spoon in it, and Amber took him to her room, "just watch that you don't spill that because, Stan and i are babysitting her for a friend because she just had a baby and they needed to stay in the hospital" said Jenny.

"Okay" replied Tommy as Amber knocked on the door, "Emily you've got a little visitor" said Jenny letting him in, "Hi" said Tommy, "oh hi Tommy" said Emily as Tommy climbed up with the bowl of soup since it was in glad wrap; and unwrapped it; "here my Mum made this for you" said Tommy taking the spoon and putting it in her mouth; "mm that's really good but wait i don't wanna get you sick too" replied Emily, "don't worry I've got a strong immune system so i don't get sick so easily I'm more prone to getting hurt" said Tommy giving her another spoonful; "in that case, come here" replied Emily as he got a little closer and she kissed him on the cheek causing him to blush, as Emily giggled; and hugged him, as he gave her another spoonful; "everything alright?" asked Jenny walking in to see Tommy feeding her the soup; as Jenny rolled her eyes, and walked out, "you've got a very sweet little boy Joyce, i walked in there to see him feeding her that soup you brought over for her" said Jenny pouring them both coffee, "yeah that's my little boy, he can spend a couple nights if he wants" said Joyce confident that her son won't get sick; "hold on I'll have to check with Kyle and Wendy because it's they're house, we're babysitting her for them because Wendy just had a baby yesterday and they need to keep her there until tomorrow, I'm sure they'll be fine with it" replied Jenny, "they Emily's parents?" asked Joyce, "no they're her older cousins" replied Jenny calling Wendy, **WENDY: **"hello?" **JENNY: **"hey Wendy it's Jenny the reason I'm calling is because the little boy Emily made friends with yesterday his Mum brought him over for a surprise visit because she said Stan had told her that they let her go early over the phone, anyway she said because he has a strong immune system; that he could sleepover for a few nights and i thought it best to run it by you guys first, because you're coming home with Tyler tomorrow" **WENDY: **"it's okay i don't mind" **JENNY: **"don't worry he's a good kid because they brought her some soup because she's not well, i saw him sitting in bed with her feeding it to her" **WENDY: **"Okay i gotta go" **JENNY: **"Bye" they hung up; "okay they're fine with it" said Jenny, as they hung up, and Tommy came back down with the empty bowl; and handed it to his mother; "thanks sweetie oh and you're gonna be sleeping over here for a few nights okay tonight you need to listen to Jenny and Stan, and for the other nights that you're here you need to listen to Emily's older cousins okay?" asked Joyce, "okay" replied Tommy.

As Tommy went back upstairs, "My mum said I'm sleeping over here for a few nights" said Tommy, "Oh cool" replied Emily pretty much squeezing him, as he hugged him back; and they watched cartoons, and both fell asleep, as Jenny and Joyce came in later seeing them asleep; as she kissed her son goodbye and left. As Jenny got dinner started once she'd finished dinner she woke the kids, and gave them something to eat, as she took them upstairs for a bath, "okay you two get undressed" said Jenny as the two stripped naked and Jenny helped them into the hot soapy water, and washed them both down, before getting them into their pyjamas and putting them both in front of a movie. Once the movie was over it was nine thirty since that was Emily's bedtime, and Joyce had told her it was also Tommy's bedtime, as she got Emily to take her asthma preventer and put them both in bed and they fell asleep; as Stan came home, "you been hanging out with Kyle?" asked Jenny, "yep" replied Stan, "oh and Emily's got her little friend over" said Jenny, "isn't she sick?" asked Stan, "yeah but the kid's mum said he has a strong immune system" replied Jenny, "oh and I've got an idea for the wedding date" said Stan, "what's that?" asked Jenny, "well it's August so how about we do it in September around the 12" replied Stan, "That sounds great" giggled Jenny kissing him goodnight as they fell asleep; later it was around three o'clock when Jenny felt Tommy and Emily climb into bed with them, "hey you kids" giggled Jenny kissing them both on the head before they fell asleep. LATER THAT MORNING, Kyle and Wendy arrived home and carried Tyler in his little baby carrier; as they unlocked the door, to see Stan and Jenny having a cup of coffee; "hey guys" said Jenny; "hey" they both replied; "kids aren't up yet?" asked Wendy, "No they're both still asleep, and we set a date for the wedding" replied Jenny, "when?" asked Wendy, "We're doing it on the 12th of next month so it'll give us a good three months before Amy arrives" replied Jenny, "oh and a heads up after the baby's borne you guys won't be able to have sex for a good three weeks" said Wendy, "how come?" asked Stan, "it's safer honey if we do have sex right after the baby arrives, i could get an infection, don't worry it'll only be six weeks that and, we'll still be able to do it for another four months" replied Jenny kissing him.

As Wendy went upstairs to place Tyler in the crib they had setup for him about a few weeks earlier and they'd also bought baby clothes and teething toys, for when he started teething; as she saw both Emily and Tommy, as Emily woke up; "hey Wendy i thought you guys wouldn't be back until this afternoon" said Emily not complaining, "No it was this morning so this is Tommy" replied Wendy as Emily kissed Tommy's cheek as he rolled over in his sleep, "Looks like someone's a deep sleeper" said Wendy as he slowly woke up; "Oh Tommy this is Wendy" said Wendy kissing his cheek; "hi" said Tommy, "hello so you're the Tommy I've heard so much about" replied Wendy ruffling his hair and feeling Emily's head. "Yeah you're still pretty warm" said Wendy; kissing her. "You guys wanna have some breakfast?" asked Wendy, "sure but i thought that Tyler couldn't be left alone" replied Emily, "that's only because he needed to be monitored; that and we keep an eye on him, because we have a baby monitor" said Wendy, as they ate Breakfast and Tommy and Emily spent the day watching TV since she was sick. 1 Month later Stan and Jenny's Wedding day had come, Jenny had made Wendy the maid of honour and Stan made Kyle the best man and Bebe Amanda and Heidi were bridesmaids and Mark Gary and Dave were groomsmen; and Emily was the flower girl. Tommy was also invited and staying with Emily Kyle and Wendy for a while, and Tyler was being held by his grandparents so Wendy wouldn't have to tend to a screaming baby thorough the ceremony. Jenny was walking down the aisle with her father, as the bridesmaids and the maid of honour followed along with Emily throwing flowers in their direction, once they got there Emily went to sit next to Tommy, "do you Stan Marsh, take Jenny Harrison to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold until death do you part?" asked the priest, "I do" replied Stan, and do you Jenny Harrison take Stan Marsh to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold until death do you part?" asked the priest; "i do" replied Jenny, "then i now pronounce you husband and wife; you may now kiss the bride" he said the priest.

As they kissed, before hearing clapping and pictures being snapped; then they went to have wedding photos taken, later was the party. "Ladies and Gentlemen for the first time as husband and Wife Mr and Mrs Stan Marsh" said the DJ; as they enjoyed the party and the boys along with some of the girls apart from Jenny who was now six months pregnant and Emily and Tommy were only five and too young to drink alcohol, so they had sugar free Pepsi otherwise if they had normal Pepsi they wouldn't have slept, Later, once the wedding was over everyone went home and Stan and Jenny went to the new place that both their parents bought for them and refused for them to pay them back. As Stan carried her upstairs and into the bedroom where they swiftly undressed each other, and started making out, "No foreplay just fuck me" demanded Jenny as Stan lined his cock up with Jenny's pussy and pushed inside her and started thrusting in and out really quickly; "oh god, oh god" moaned Jenny, digging her nails into Stan's back, "Jenny I'm gonna cum" moaned Stan after a good half hour of thrusting. "OH yes fill me up" moaned Jenny as Stan gave a few more pumps, "MMM" they moaned cuming together; Stan pulled out and collapsed besides her, "Oh god that was the best sex we've ever had" said Jenny, "I agree" replied Stan, "I love you Mrs. Jenny Marsh; chuckled Stan "I love you too Stan" giggled Jenny as they kissed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER6 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER7 OF TEACH ME TO LOVE IT'S WHEN JENNY AND STAN ARRANGE A DOUBLE DATE FOR GARY AND JENNY'S FRIEND AMBER OH PS SORRY BUT I MAYHAVE ADDED I MINOR ERROR IN CHAPTER6 I'D FORGOTTEN THAT I'D ALREADY ADDED TOMMY DURING KYLE AND WENDY'S WEDDING SORRY ABOUT THAT HOWEVER I'M JUST GONNA STICK TO THE WAY I DID IT IN SIX. ANYWAY R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

A couple of months later; Tommy was sleeping over while his parents were out of town. As Wendy came in with a now three month old Tyler who was fast asleep in Wendy's arms, who'd somehow started crawling at three months; so Kyle and Wendy had to barricade the stairs, along with the back yard and the front yard; so that when Wendy had him outside for a little bit, so that he wouldn't end up crawling into the streets. The Doctor told them that sometimes babies start crawling and walking early but it was just very rare. But it was nothing to be concerned about Wendy's mother had told her that she'd started walking at three months too, Tyler was a healthy and energetic baby; as Wendy walked in to see Tommy asleep and Emily watching the little TV she'd been given on low volume she'd sneak in with Kyle and Wendy later, Tommy would've joined her too. "Emily? What're you doing up it's like two in the morning?" asked Wendy, "oh i woke up and couldn't get back to sleep, what're you doing up?" asked Emily, "i usually get up to look after Tyler who tends to wake up at this time, but as of tomorrow, Kyle and i are taking turns, so tomorrow morning he'll be the one looking after Tyler so i can get some sleep" replied Wendy kissing Tyler and kissing Emily's head; and saw she was watching Hotel Transylvania 3 and it was close to the end, so Wendy decided to be lenient; "you can finish watching this movie then i want you to turn it off and go to sleep" said Wendy. "I was actually planning on going into you and Kyle after this" replied Emily, "that's okay, because you pretty much do that every morning anyway" said Wendy kissing her before kissing Tommy and going to put Tyler in bed; before lying in bed herself, as Kyle; rolled over; "who were you just talking to?" asked Kyle; groggily checking his phone, "Emily couldn't sleep so i told her to come in here once her movies over" replied Wendy, meanwhile, Emily felt the back of her onesie pyjamas pulled off; "what the heck?" asked Emily, "what?" asked Tommy.

"It's just that when we were in the bath this evening i kinda got a really swift look at your butt, and i kind of wanted a better look" replied Tommy whispering, "we've seen each other nude before we run around in the sprinkler without any clothes on" said Emily kissing his cheek, since the movie had ended. "Yeah but we didn't take much notice to each other's privates" chuckled Tommy, "ugh if i pull off my pyjamas and let you see me naked would that keep you happy?" asked Emily since the light to her TV was dim, "i, i guess, you realise all i wanted was a look at your butt right?" asked Tommy, "you realise you'll be helping, me back into my pyjamas after this right?" asked Emily, "fine" replied Tommy as she stood up and unzipped her onesie pyjamas and removed her arms, allowing them to drop leaving her nude, and she stood in front of Tommy, and turned around, and teased him by wiggling her bare butt at him, as he helped her back into her pyjamas and zipped them up; "your turn" said Emily as Tommy stood up and removed his boxers leaving him nude before showing her his front and his back. Before pulling his boxers back on, "you two done?" giggled Wendy, "oh, oh" said Emily thinking they were in trouble; "it's okay you two I'm angry, there's nothing wrong with curiosity" replied Wendy; since shortly before Tyler was born she'd read in a book saying that children being curios about their own or each other's bodies was a normal thing; "you two coming?" asked Wendy, "sure" replied Emily, as they'd climbed into bed with her and fell asleep since Kyle decided to sleep on the couch knowing Emily and Tommy would probably be joining them shortly and they took up a lot of space. MEANWHILE. Stan and Jenny were in bed since Mark Amanda and their parents were going away for a few weeks; Dave and Gary were staying with Stan and Jenny so it was easier; and they'd also said they could when Karin told Jenny that they had needed to go away for a few weeks so she just said they could stay with her and Stan.

Stan was asleep and Jenny was awake staring up at the sealing, she was now eight months pregnant, she was gonna give birth anytime in the next month; as she was finally able to fall asleep, whilst Dave was in bed with his phone he too couldn't sleep since Gary was in the second guest room, since the third guest room would be turned into the baby's nursery; and eventually bedroom, however Kyle and Wendy would keep Tyler in their room with them so it was easier for one of them to tend to him at 2 o'clock in the morning, or anytime really; Dave was just playing on his phone, when he received a text from Jack along with several missed calls; "oh for fucks sake" Dave muttered to himself, after reading the texts saying "please babe answer me i love you", and then they were, "If you don't fucking answer me i swear to god the next time we see each other you will fucking get it" Dave didn't take kindly to this, **DAVE:** 'Are you threatening to beat me?" he tested back after a few seconds; Jack texted; '**JACK' **"What oh sorry i was kinda drunk I'd been drinking, and when i get drunk i tend to say things i don't mean I'm really sorry, Love you" Dave knew it was true since he'd seen Jack drunk on occasions. **JACK: **'if you want i could go over there, and pay you a visit. Maybe blow you or something ;)' **DAVE: **'that does sound nice, but unfortunately, Gary and i are staying with Stan and Jenny while our parents, are outta town and i don't think it's really polite of me to invite my boyfriend over, without their permission, especially not at four o'clock in the morning :(' since it'd just turned to four am. **JACK: **'I know who Jenny is but who're Gary and Stan?' Dave could tell Jack had forgotten who they were since he'd met Dave's family countless times; **DAVE: **'you know who they are, Gary is my older brother, and Stan is our brother in law' **JACK: **'oh yeah, well do you think they'd be okay with me coming over later on?' **DAVE: **'they should be I'll ask Jenny later since she should be up in the next hour' **JACK:** 'okay text or call me back with her answer love ya' **DAVE: **'love you too' they put their phones down, and Dave decided to play with his phone since he wasn't gonna get any sleep; as he was browsing, on his phone's web browser and was on YouTube, when he came across a two hour video titled the Book of Mormon Broadway musical. "Hmm what's this?" Dave asked himself since he himself didn't give up his Christianity, he did swear drink and he was gay but turns out that it was only certain people who were Mormon that were against that; Jenny left the church since she married into a non active Catholic family; since Randy got them expelled from the catholic church two years ago, he'd gone there one Sunday he was drunk, and was swearing his head off at the priest saying stuff like.

Every catholic priest was a paedophile which wasn't true, and he pulled his pants down pretending to be a young boy, it was only his arse he exposed; and was saying stuff like; "look father I'm a young boy stick it in me" that's what got the Marshes expelled, from the church, and Sharon was furious at Randy for what'd happened Stan was pissed off too; as was Shelly, and Randy was arrested and Sharon had reluctantly bailed him out. And was put on prohibition for a year and wasn't allowed to consume any alcohol, but when he was off he'd drink just not as much. As Dave thinking it was a musical to the actual book of Mormon, oh how naive he was. As were Jenny Mark and their parents when they went to New York one day to see it a few years back, since Gary and Dave were friends with Stan they stayed with him since Randy and Sharon went to; and once the Randy and Sharon went to see it with Karin Mr. Harrison Mark and Jenny, Randy really enjoyed it, Sharon wasn't a fan, but the Harrisons on the other hand did not like it one little bit they were actually quite offended by it but due to their good nature they didn't complain; and enjoyed the company. Dave pressed the play button and found it interesting until it got to Hasa diga ebwia; when he heard the guy singing explaining what it meant to the missionaries; he actually found it surprisingly funny. As he heard a knock on the door and Jenny entered; "Davey what're you doing up it's like four thirty in the morning?" asked Jenny, because he didn't mind his sister and mother calling him that. He just didn't like Jack Gary Mark Stan or his father calling him that; "i couldn't sleep i didn't wake you did i?" asked Dave, "no i just heard you watching something" replied Jenny, "it's that book of Mormon musical" said Dave. "Really?" asked Jenny, since she Mark Mr. Harrison and Karin hated it; "what it's actually pretty funny, oh and Jack texted me asking if he could stop by, i told him I'd rather not answer that until i get permission from you guys since it's your house" said Dave, "that's okay i don't mind, remembering it might be our house but he's your boyfriend; oh and Stan and i don't count you and Gary as guests, because you're family, however i do like Jack i don't mind him coming over but remember he will be counted as a guest; like when Kyle and Wendy come by they're not guests because we're all really close friends" replied Jenny kissing his head; "Okay I'm making coffee if you want some" said Jenny, "sure" replied Gary texting Jack; **DAVE: **'good news Jenny said you could come over' **JACK: **'Okay be there in an hour' as Jenny made some coffee and handed one to her brother; "thanks" said Dave, sipping his coffee.

"Oh and you two be mindful because Kyle and Wendy are taking Tyler to the Doctor and we're watching Emily and her little friend later on" said Jenny, "wait is everything alright?" asked Dave concerned about the infant; "no, no everything's fine it's just a slandered check up to make sure Tyler's healthy, because he started crawling about two weeks ago" replied Jenny, "oh okay, Jack texted me saying he'd be here in an hour, it okay if he comes by that early?" asked Dave, "that's fine" replied Jenny; as Wendy texted here what she saw Emily and Tommy doing before since they were up; Jenny just laughed quietly, about an hour later. Dave was sitting in bed with his phone he'd had coffee and something to eat, and he was dressed in his usual white collared shirt and suspenders; he decided to just wear his normal clothes today, as the door opened and Jack walked in, since Jenny told him which room Dave was in, as he approached the bed since Dave had his back turned, and Jack quietly took off his shoes socks pants and boxers leaving him naked from the waist down, since he'd closed the door really quietly so that Dave wouldn't hear him, and was surprised that Dave didn't notice him climb into bed, as he slowly removed his boyfriend's suspenders, "what the fuck?" asked Dave, "hey babe" chuckled Jack kissing him, as Dave returned the kiss, before feeling Jack's hardening cock on his thigh, "really?" asked Dave, "what?" asked Jack; "Please tell me you didn't walk over like this" replied Dave. "No i didn't i took them off when i got into your bedroom" said Jack; removing Dave's suspenders from his shoulders; "why didn't you wear a dress today?" asked Jack; "i just decided to wear normal suspenders" replied Dave, as Jack removed them and pulled off Dave's pants, and boxers; leaving him half naked as their dicks touched. Jack started stroking Dave's cock; feeling him harden; "Dave since it's been several months, do you think we could you know fuck?" asked Jack; (sigh) "fine just not so hard" replied Dave kissing Jack's lips as Jack removed Dave's shirt, before pulling off his own leaving them both naked, and Jack went to where his discarded pants were and pulled out a tube of lube; as he climbed back in with Dave, and lubed up his cock especially around the head, and turned Dave around before lubing up Dave's arsehole; as he stuck his fingers in and out of him. "Oh god" Dave moaned biting into the pillow as Jack put another finger in, to tease him, and wiggled them around, "can you please just fuck me already?" demanded Dave, in a quiet voice, "sure thing" replied Jack, removing his fingers and lined his cock up with Dave's tight entrance and pushed in with one quick thrust. "MM!" Dave moaned in absolute pleasure; he never thought it would feel this good, well he knew he'd enjoy it but not that much.

As Jack reached around and grabbed hold of Dave's cock and started jerking him off as he started thrusting in and out of Dave before rolling over until Dave was on his stomach and Jack was on top of him as he started pounding Dave; and moving in and out as he jerked Dave off from behind, "you expect it to feel this good?" asked Jack; "no i didn't please don't stop" begged Dave as Jack fucked Dave's tight hole, "Dave I'm about to cum" moaned Jack; "oh god fill me up please" moaned Dave, and after ten more pumps Jack came right up Dave's arse hot jizz going inside of him, as Jack pulled out and Dave rolled on top of him, and he smiled at him, kissing him; as Dave fucked Jack and came inside of him, Jack got a text. "Oh shit" said Jack; "what?" asked Dave "my mum wants me home i didn't realise my aunt and my grandmother were over" replied Jack kissing him, redressing and leaving, as Dave fell asleep not bothering to redress because he was in bed, later. Kyle and Wendy dropped Emily and Tommy off at Stan and Jenny's at six, and Tommy was asleep and they were still in their pyjamas since Jenny said she'd give them something to eat and put them in their normal clothes later. As Emily was awake, and went upstairs since she knew Dave and Gary were staying over too; and her and Tommy had slept over there before, since she'd snuck in with Dave whenever they did so she knew what room it was; as she opened the door to see Dave fast asleep; before realising he was also naked, Emily giggled before closing the door and unzipping her pyjamas and removed them leaving her nude since she didn't wear underwear underneath. As she climbed into bed with him, since she was only five; as Dave mistook her for Jack who'd come over again, since she didn't rub against him, as he placed a hand on her butt, "he-he Dave why are you squeezing my butt?" giggled Emily, "ah Emily, I'm sorry i thought you were Jack, why are you naked?" asked Dave, "because i saw you naked but why are you naked?" asked Emily kissing his cheek, "well i don't know" replied Dave at least putting his boxers back on, thankful that he'd only touched her butt and not between her legs.

"Wait were you naked because Jack was here before, because you said you thought i was Jack, why were you naked around Jack?" asked Emily, "well you'll find out why when you're older" replied Dave, since it wasn't a huge deal that she'd seen him accidently because sometimes she would have to shower with him so she'd seen him naked before. And since she'd showered with Kyle and Wendy sometimes, along with Stan and Jenny; and she'd also showered with Gary when he babysat, and it wasn't a big deal that he'd accidently touched her butt, because it was a simple misunderstanding and wouldn't have been as serious as it would've if he'd touched her front. As Emily snuggled him, then felt something, "Dave" said Emily, "yeah?" asked Dave, "your wiener is poking out of the hole on your boxers" said Emily tucking him back in, "Emily! You should've let me do that" said Dave, "oh sorry" replied Emily as Dave buttoned himself up, "what's going on?" asked Jenny, "oh sorry Dave she must've snuck upstairs before we realised" said Jenny, walking in, "Dave was naked when i climbed into bed with him" giggled Emily, "sorry yeah Jack kinda made me too tired to redress before" replied Dave covering Emily's ears. "It's fine Dave the reason she would've taken off her clothes is because; she would've seen you naked too" giggled Jenny, "yeah well when she climbed in with me i kinda mistook her for Jack returning after having to leave earlier" replied Dave. "What happened?" asked Jenny since Emily had fallen asleep; "i kinda touched her butt while thinking it was Jack and when i put my boxers back on, my well my junk was still out of the hole and she ended up wanting to put it back in for me, that's why you may have heard me snap at her" replied Dave. "Davey it's okay" said Jenny kissing him, "Oh and i told Kyle and Wendy they could sleep over" said Jenny; "They?" asked Dave; "oh yeah her little boyfriends here too; and Wendy caught them naked and looking at each other this morning, so since it's harmless curiosity; don't yell at them if you see them doing it tonight" replied Jenny, "okay" said Dave, as he went for a shower, and Jenny got Emily out; "where'd you leave your pyjamas?" asked Jenny, "on the floor" replied Emily pointing to her discarded onesie pyjamas which she had no idea were literally right in front of her.

"You want me to make you some breakfast?" asked Jenny, "yes please" replied Emily, "I'm making French toast by the way" said Jenny kissing her, "yum" replied Emily as she put Emily down, and didn't bother getting her into her pyjamas or she would've gotten her breakfast all over herself; "how long will breakfast take Jenny?" asked Emily, "well I'm about to start it now so about ten maybe fifteen minutes" replied Jenny as Emily went into Gary's room, as Jenny rolled her eyes, she'd get her when breakfast was ready, as she stood over Gary, who woke up, to see a nude Emily smiling at him, "Emily what're you doing here?" asked Gary not bothering to ask where her clothes were, "Wendy and Kyle brought Tommy and I over, so they could take Tyler to the Doctor for a check up" replied Emily, climbing in bed with him, Gary just rolled his eyes, and kissed her head, as Stan walked into the kitchen, "morning" said Stan, "morning" replied Jenny, "why are you making so many?" asked Stan, "well, you do know that we're watching Emily and her little friend Tommy, while Kyle and Wendy take Tyler to the Doctor, and they're sleeping over too" replied Jenny, as Stan called Kyle; **KYLE: **"hey Stan what's up?" **STAN: **"everything okay with Tyler?" **KYLE: **"yeah why?" **STAN: **"Jenny said we're watching Emily and Tommy while you guys take him to the Doctor" **KYLE: **"oh yeah everything's fine it's, just a standard check up, Wendy and i were happy when he started crawling at three monthsoh and you guys are cool with letting them stay the night?" **STAN: **"yeah it's fine" **KYLE: **"I'm not getting any sleep regardless, Wendy's making me stay up to look after Tyler tonight, then she'll do it tomorrow, and we're taking turns" **STAN: **"shit really?" **KYLE: **"Yep well I've gotta go the doctor Just called us in" **STAN: **"okay bye" they hung up; and Jenny finished making breakfast, as Jenny woke up Tommy and went to rescue Garry from Emily, as she knocked on the door; "come in" said Gary, as Jenny entered, "breakfasts ready" said Jenny as they went downstairs, Jenny went into the kitchen with Stan, "hey babe can i talk to you?" asked Jenny, "sure" replied Stan, as he and Jenny went out the back for a minute since Gary was watching Tommy and Emily as Dave walked downstairs.

"What's up?" asked Stan, "well the thing is that since my friend Amber from church; just ended her relationship um i thought that we could fix her with Gary so i was thinking that we get Dave to watch the kids tonight, and Me Gary and Amber go on a double date, Amber called me and asked me to set one up" replied Jenny, "sure i guess" said Stan, "cool" replied Jenny kissing him, as he placed a hand on her belly, "i can't believe we're gonna be parents next month" giggled Jenny, "I'm sure excited, oh remind me to by a bow and arrow" said Stan, "why?" asked Jenny, "so i can put arrows in the arses of all the boys that go after our daughter" replied Stan, Jenny rolled her eyes, as they went inside; "hey Gary can i talk to you for a sec?" asked Jenny, "sure i guess" replied Gary as they went into the other room, "You know my friend Amber right?" asked Jenny, "yeah what about her?" asked Gary; "Well she called me last night saying she just ended another relationship, anyway. She asked only if it's okay with you, if i could fix the two of you up" replied Jenny, "sure i actually kinda like Amber" said Gary, "cool because in that case we've arranged a double date you Amber Stan and myself, because after the baby's born we won't be able to go on many date nights for a while" replied Jenny, calling Amber, **AMBER: **"hey Jenny what'd he say?" **JENNY: **"he said yes he's in" **AMBER: **"awesome thank you so much for this Jenny, where're we all meeting?" **JENNY: **"i guess the four of us meet at the water bar and grill at around seven" **AMBER: **"I'll see you Stan and Gary there" they hung up; "okay Gary we're meeting at the water bar and grill at seven o'clock" said Jenny, "sure I'll make sure to take out some extra cash, because i might as well by both her and my dinner, since this is a date, wait who's watching the kids?" asked Gary, "we're gonna ask Dave to watch them" replied Jenny, as she went downstairs; "hey Dave can we get you to watch the kids tonight for a couple of hours tonight please, because we're going to dinner we can't bring you guys along because, it's a double date with Gary and My friend Amber" said Jenny, "Sure I'll be happy to when you guys leave, oh and what's their bedtime?" asked Dave.

"We're leaving at around twenty to seven because that's when dinner is, and their bedtime maybe when you feel is an appropriate time just not past ten okay?" asked Jenny, "sure I'll probably crash at about nine so they can go to bed when i do" said Dave, "sure oh and if Jack shows up you can let him in however just behave yourselves because you're responsible for two five year old children; it's not that i don't trust you, because i know what happened this morning was an accident. I told Kyle and Wendy they're not pissed either because it was accidental but i don't think they need to see you and your boyfriend fucking because i heard you two this morning" giggled Jenny, "don't worry I'll make sure he keeps his pants on because he took off his pants before climbing in with me" replied Dave, Jenny kissed her brother on the cheek, as she went into the kitchen "Emily Tommy Stan Gary and I are going out tonight, and Dave's gonna be watching you guys so do what he says and if his friend Jack comes over listen to both of them okay?" asked Jenny, "Okay" replied Emily, as they ate breakfast, and were given their bath. LATER. It was about six thirty and Stan Jenny and Gary were getting ready, "thanks so much for taking me out tonight you guys" said Gary putting his shoes on and tying them before putting on his silver watch that was laced with gold; that his grandparents had given him when he was baptised; then grabbed his wallet, with the $200 he'd taken out earlier since the meals at the water bar and grill were expensive; and he was paying for him and Amber; as they thanked Dave for watching Emily, as they left, "Dave what are we doing for dinner?" asked Emily, "Oh i don't know you two eat pizza right?" asked Dave. "Yeah Hawaiians my favourite i also like meat lovers stuff crust" replied Emily and Tommy as Dave answered a knock on the door to see Jack; "oh hey my mum said i can come back over, anyway wanna spend the night in bed?" asked Jack; "as fun as that sounds, we'd only be watching a movie or one of us would be sleeping and our pants would be staying on" replied Dave, "oh how come?" asked Jack; "Well Jenny arranged to fix Garry up with a friend of hers because she'd just gotten out of a relationship, and they're on a double date and I'm watching the kids, "c'mon we're ordering some pizza" replied Dave kissing him, "Kids you mean Emily?" asked Jack; "yeah and she's also got her little boyfriend" replied Dave; "hey Jack" said Emily.

"Hey kiddo Dave said he's watching you two relax he's the strict one I'm the fun one" chuckled Jack; "really?" asked Dave, "what I'm kidding" replied Jack; "Dave's letting us stay up until nine" said Emily, "You cool with Hawaiian and meat lovers?" asked Dave. "Yeah i Hawaiian and Meat lovers have always been my favourite kind" replied Jack; since he actually was a really good role model while helping Dave babysit Emily and like the others got along really well with Emily and hadn't really known Tommy that well he'd met him a few times but didn't know him as well, as Dave ordered a Large Meat lovers stuff crust, and a large Hawaiian. Since he'd use his card to pay, since they took cards now. MEANWHILE. Stan Jenny and Gary met Amber at the water bar and Grill, they were taken to their reserved table; where they saw Kyle and Wendy with the baby in a highchair; "mind if i say hi?" asked Stan, "it's okay" replied Jenny, "oh I'm just gonna say hi to Kyle and Wendy; and grab a drink you guys wanna beer?" asked Stan, "sure man why don't we just get a Jug along with a few glasses Amber you wanna drink?" asked Gary "maybe a beer too because my parents and i aren't really strict Mormons so they're fine with me having a few drinks with friends as long as i don't get too drunk" replied Amber, as Gary kissed her cheek and went up to the bar; (We call pitchers of beer jugs over here) "hey guys" said Stan, "Stan what're you guys doing here, where's Emily and Tommy?" asked Kyle; "Dave's watching them, Jenny setup a double date, her friend from church ended a relationship and asked if Jenny could set her up a double date, Jenny myself and Gary and Amber" replied Stan; "aw sweet Emily did say she likes it when Dave or Gary Babysit" said Wendy pulling out a baby bottle with milk in it, and asked a waiter to heat it up, once he came back she picked up Tyler out of his highchair, "hey sweetie you ready for your dinner?" asked Wendy in a cooing tone kissing her son on the cheek, as the waiter came back with the warmed up milk; "thank you" said Wendy, as she placed it Tyler's toothless little mouth and gently held it in as she cuddled him; "well I'd better get back over to the table" said Stan as he helped Gary with the drinks since he'd bought two jugs; along with, three pint glasses since Jenny couldn't drink as they had a nice dinner and talked over drinks, for a while and Stan and Gary drank slowly since they were both lightweights. As they left Stan and Gary weren't really that drunk at all just a little tipsy as was Amber.

Stan and Jenny could both tell that it went really well with Gary and Amber, because the two had been in deep conversation all night and she was also comfortable to make out with Gary, on the first date too; as the four walked around hand in hand Stan and Jenny holding each other's hands and Gary and Amber holding each other's too before giving Amber a lift home and they went home themselves.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER7 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


End file.
